Try To Love You
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Sungmin berusaha lepas dari bayang - bayang Donghae yg telah meninggal dan mencoba mencintai Kyuhyun sebaga namja yang Donghae tunjuk sebagai pengganti dirinya. Bisakah Sungmin melakukannya? KyuMin GS slight HaeMin and YeWook. mind to RNR? chap END update
1. Chapter 1

FF KyuMin/ Try To Love You/ GS / Part 1

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Other Cast : Donghae (namja)  
Yesung (namja)  
Ryeowook (yeoja)  
Jessica Jung (yeoja  
Seo Jo Hyun (yeoja)  
Jung Yonghwa (namja)  
Ratting : M  
Genre : Romance  
Disclaimer : FF ini asalnya remake dari FF saya juga sih, cuman tadinya SiBum dirubah jadi KyuMin. Jadi mohon maaf kalau nanti ada nama Siwon dan Kibum yg belum sempet saya edit.

Warning : DLDR, Gaje, typo bertebaran, bahasa yg berantakan dan segala kekurangan lainnya

^^KyuMin Love^^

Author poV

Hari yg cerah pada saat musim semi di seoul, 2 orang namja dan seorang yeoja tengah asyik memandangi langit di bawah pohon yg rindang. Mata mereka terpejam menikmati hembusan semilir angin, sampai salah satu dari mereka berteriak.

"AKU LEE DONGHAE BERJANJI AKAN MENCINTAI LEE SUNGMIN SELAMANYA! DAN AKAN MENJADI SHABAT CHO KYUHYUN SELAMANYA!" Teriak namja itu seraya bangkit (?) dari tidurnya. Yg lain ikut bangun dan menatap heran ke arah namja bernama Lee Donghae itu.

"Donghae hyung apa yg kau katakan?" Tanya namja di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja aku sedang berjanji." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Apa hyung sudah gila, tapi baiklah AKU CHO KYUHYUN BERJANJI AKAN SELALU MELIDUNGI DAN MENJAGA HAEMIN COUPLE! HAHAHA…" Teriak namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Ya! Kalian apa – apaan?! Nanti kalau ada yg dengar bagaimana?!" Omel yeoja manis yg berada di tengah.

"Gak donk chagi, jam segini kan orang-orang pada sibuk kerja. Anak – anak pada sekolah,kita kan lagi bolos" Jawab Donghae sambil merangkul kekasihnya.

"Hmm iya juga, baiklah aku juga mau! AKU LEE SUNGMIN BERJANJI AKAN SELALU MENCINTAI LEE DONGHAE SELAMANYA! DAN MENJADI NOONA YG BAIK UNTUK CHO KYUHYUN!" Pada akhirnya Sungmin ikut meneriakan janjinya.

"Eh kok Noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengereyitkan dahinya.

"Karna aku lebih tua darimu!" Jawab Sungmin.

"Iya benar juga hahaha.." Tawa Kyuhyun

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama menikmati hari mereka di taman itu.

10 tahun sudah berlalu, mereka masih bersahabat. Bahkan Sungmin dan Donghae memutuskan untuk menikah, tapi sayang di seminggu sebelum pernikahan mereka Donghae sakit sehingga harus di larikan ke rumah sakit. Ternyata hal yg mengjutkan terjadi.

"Apa dok?! D-donghae mengidap kanker?! Tidak mungkin dok! Selama ini dia terlihat sehat – sehat saja!" Teriak Sungmin tak percaya.

"Maaf nona , tapi tuan Lee memang mengidap kanker. Dan ini sudah stadium akhir, kemungkinan hidupnya sangat kecil." Ucap dokter itu lagi.

"Tidak dok! Dokter harus menyelamatkannya! Berapapun biayanya akan saya tanggung! Asal dia sembuh!" Sungmin masih tidak percaya dan tetap ngotot kalau Donghae harus bisa di sembuhkan.

"Akan kami coba semampu kami." Lalu dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yg terpaku, masih berusaha untuk mencerna tiap kata – kata dokter tadi tentang Donghae.

Kyuhyun yg baru saja tiba, segera menghampiri Sungmin. Di saat Sungmin hendak terjatuh Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkapnya sehingga Sungmin jatuh dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie noona, apa yg terjadi dengan Donghae hyung ?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin agak tenang.

"K-kyu, Donghae hikss.." Seketika Sungmin terisak.

"Sshhttt..kenapa menangis? Memang apa yg terjadi pada Donghae hyung?" Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan tangisan Sungmin.

"D-donghae hikss.. dia sakit hikss.. kanker hiks.." Jawab Sungmin sambil menangis.

"Mwo?! Jjinjja?!" Sementara Kyuhyun tampak sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Ne hikss.. dan sudah sampai stadium akhir hikss..lalu dokter bilang hikss.." Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"Apa kata dokter?" Tnya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kemungkinan hikss.. kemungkinan hidupnya sangat kecil hikss.." Jawab Sungmin tersedu, tangisannya semakin keras.

Sementara itu Donghae mulai sadar, tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak tahu kerna mereka sedang berada di luar kamar rawat Donghae. Donghae yg mendengar suara ribut – ribut dari luar beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengintip ke luar. Ternyata Sungmin sedang menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun.

Author poV end.

Donghae poV.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun. Mianhae, aku tidak memberi tahukan dari awal tentang penyakitku ini. aku tidak ingin membuat kalian sedih, tapi ternyata aku salah. Ini jauh lebih membuat kalian sedih dan sakit, terlebih Sungmin.

"Akhhh arrgghh !" Erangku kesakitan sambil memegangi dadaku yg tiba - tiba sakit.

"Hae! Hae-ah chagi gwencanha?!" Sungmin masuk ke kamarku, dia terlihat sangat khawatir padaku. Aku telah membuatnya sedih.

"Hyung, bertahanlah aku panggilkan dokter." Kyuhyun yg panik segera berlari untuk memangil dokter.

"Tunggu! Kyu-ah jangan akhhh pergi!" Ucapku menghentikan Kyuhyun yg hendak keluar.

"Wae? Aku mau panggil dokter dulu." Ucapnya khawatir, sementara Sungmin masih mendekapku sambil menangis.

"Akhh t-tolong jaga Sungmin akhh" Ucapku, aku merasa tak mampu untuk bertahan. Aku harus menitipkan Sungmin pada orang yg ku percaya, yaitu kyuhyun.

"Chagi hikss..apa maksud perkataanmu hikss.." Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku,aaarrgghh menitipkanmu pada Kyuhyun akhhh...K-kyu, t-tolong j-jaga Sungmin akhh untukku." Dan itu kata terakhir yg ku katakan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Donghae poV end.

Sungmin poV

Hae-ah, kau jahat! Kenapa meningalkanku? 1 minggu lagi kita akan menikah, dan kau malah pergi lalu menyerahkanku pada Kyuhyun?! Kau tega Hae-ah, mana janjimu 10 tahun lalu yg bilang akan mencintaiku selamanya?!

Flashback...

"Minnie-ah, ini ada surat wasiat dari Donghae untukmu." Umma Donghae datang menemuiku dan memberikanku sepucuk surat.

"D-dari Donghae untukku?" Tnyaku gemetar.

"Iya Minnie, buka dan bacalah." Suruh umma Donghae lagi.

_To My Lovely Sungminnie_

_Minnie-ah, mianhae. Mungkin saat kau membaca ini aku sudah tidak ada, aku mau minta maaf karna tidak memberitahukanmu dari awal tentang penyakitku. Aku tak ingin membuatmu dan Kyuhyun sedih, aku kira aku sanggup bertahan sampai pernikahan kita tapi aku berfirasat lain. Maka dari itu aku membuat surat ini jauh- jauh hari, ada 1 hal yg harus kau lakukan. Anggap permintaan terakhirku, ku harap kau tidak menolak. Menikahlah dengan Kyuhyun, aku sudah menitipkanmu padanya dia adalah sahabat sekaligus orang yg ku percaya untuk menjagamu. Jadi aku mohon menikahlah dengannya._

_With All My Love Lee Donghae_

Flashback end...

"Kau benar – benar jahat Lee Donghae! Aku membencimu!" Teriakku sambil melempar barang – barang yg ada di kamarku.

"Minnie-ah? Gwencanhayo ini umma sayang, buka pintunya" Aku dengar umma mengedor – gedor pintu kamarku, tapi tak aku perdulikan.

"Chagi ayo keluar, kau kenapa?" Tanya umma lagi, aku pun berjalan menghampiri pintu dengan keadaan yg menyedihkan.

CEKLEK

Ku buka pintu kamarku, dan ada umma juga Kyuhyun yg entah kapan datang. Mereka terdiam melihatku membuka pintu dengan keadaan kacau dan berantakan, begitupun kamarku. Barang – barang berserakan di mana – mana karna aku lempar.

"Sungmin Noona, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Lyuhyun. Aku menatapnya sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Ganti dulu bajumu, rapihkan penampilanmu juga." Perintah umma, aku pun berbalik hendak memasuki kamarku.

"Aku tunggu kau di bawah." Aku berhenti lalu menatap Kyuhyun lagi, lalu kembali mengangguk.

Aku tidak tahu apa yg harus ku lakukan? Apakah mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Donghae, atau tidak. Tuhan aku hanya mencintai Donghae, kenapa kau ambil dia dari sisiku?. Lalu aku pun selesai berganti baju dan segera turun menemui Kyuhyun, sebelumnya ku hapus air mata yg menetes dari mataku.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucapku pelan, Kyuhyun dan umma menatapku dan juga appa yg ada disana.

"Kemari chagi, duduk sebelah appa" Appa menyurhku duduk di sampingnya, aku menurutinya.

"J-jadi apa yg ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanyaku pada umma, appa dan Kyuhyun

"Soal wasiat Donghae hyung, apa Noona akan memenuhi permintaannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Aku terdiam, berfikir sejenak.

"Kami tidak akan memaksamu Minnie, tapi umma harap kau menerimanya." Umma membelai rambutku pelan seraya berpesan.

"Iya Minnie, Kyuhyun,kau dan Donghae adalah sahabat sejak SMA. Kalian sudah saling mengenal, bahkan Donghae menitipkanmu pada Kyuhyun." Sambung appa.

Aku diam dan kembali berfikir, mencerna setiap perkataan appa,umma dan pesan Donghae padaku. Haruskah aku menerimanya? Tapi perasaanku hanya mengangapnya sebagai dongsaeng, tidak lebih. Jika pun aku belajar untuk mencintainya itu takkan semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

"Minnie-ah, eottohke?" Kyuhyun yg menunggu jawabanku kembali bertanya.

"A-aku rasa, a-aku mau menerimanya." Jawabku terbata.

"Jjinjja Minnie?! Baguslah, berarti pesta pernikahan-mu yg tinggal 3 hari itu tidak jadi batal." Umma terlihat senang, bgitupun appa. Tapi aku sendiri sebenarnya masih ragu, tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengiyakan, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga pilihanku tidak salah.

Sungmin poV end.

Kyuhyun poV.

Tak ku sangka Sungmin Noona menerimaku, aku kira dia akan menolakku. Jujur, a-aku sebenarnya berharap kalau noona menolak permintaan terakhir Donghae hyung karna aku tidak bisa. Aku memang pernah berjanji menjaga kalian, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau akan begini jadinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, neo gwencanhayo?" Tanya Sungmin Noona yg entah sejak kapan ada di sebelahku.

"Ah gwencanha." Jawabku singkat.

"A-aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sungmin Noona, aku pun menatapnya.

"Katakan saja." Balasku.

"S-sebenarnya perasaanku padamu tidak lebih dari seorang kakak pada adiknya, tapi karna ini permintaan terakhir Donghae aku terpaksa menerimamu. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti aku." Jelasnya padaku.

"Ne, aku mengerti. Pasti takkan semudah itu perasaanmu berubah jadi mencintaiku. Sebenarnya aku pun sama, ini semua ku lakukan untuk Donghae hyung." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendunya, Sungmin Noona terlihat sangat sedih.

Drrrrttt Drrrrttt Drrrrttt~~~

Tiba – tiba Hand Phoneku bergetar, dan kulihat panggilan masuk dari Seohyun. Aisshh dia menelpon di saat yg tidak tepat.

"Minnie noona, aku permisi angkat telpon dulu." Kataku.

"Ne." Jawab Sungmin Noona singkat, aku pun segera keluar untuk menerima telepon.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"A-aku dirumah teman."

"..."

"Ne baiklah, sekalian ada hal yg ingin ku bicarakan denganmu"

"..."

"Ne, sampai bertemu di sana."

"..."

KLIK

Setelah selesai aku kembali masuk dan menemui Sungmin Noona lagi.

"Noona, aku harus pergi. Ada urusan yg harus ku urus." Ucapku berniat untuk pamit.

"Oh ne" Tanggapannya datar.

"Kyu, kau tidak akan makan malam dulu disini?" Lee ahjumma datang.

"Ani ahjumma, aku ada urusan." Tolakku halus.

"Oh ya sudah, hati – hati ya Kyu. Kita bertemu 3 hari lagi di pesta pernikahanmu." Ucap Lee ahjumma. Aku membungkukan badanku lalu segera pergi.

Aku menancap gas mobilku menuju restoran tempat di mana aku dan Seohyun janjian untuk bertemu. Dia adalah yeojachinguku, tapi karna aku harus menikah dengan Sungmin Noona maka aku harus memutuskan hubungan kami terlebih dahulu.  
Setelah memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit aku sampai di tujuan, dia tampak sudah menungguku.

"Oppa!" Seohyun berdiri dan menghampiriku, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucapku.

"Ah ani, aku juga baru tiba. Malam ini oppa mau makan apa?" Tanyanya sambil melihat – lihat menu di daftar menu.

"Aku steak dan orange jus saja." Jawabku. dia pun memesan makanan pada waiters.

"Nah apa yg mau oppa katakan padaku." Tanyanya lagi, aku sempat gugup. Aku merasa tak tega untuk memutuskannya, meski hubungan kami baru berjalan 5 bulan.

"Nanti saja sudah beres makan." Jawabku, tak ingin mengacaukan makan malam terakhir kami.

Setelah agak lama menunggu, makanan pun datang. Aku memesan steak, sedangkan Seohyun memesan Spaghetti. Makan malam pun di mulai, sesekali kami mengobrol sambil menikmati makanan kami. Setelah itu kami pun selesai memakan makanan pembuka, sekarang tinggal makanan penutup.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya apa yg mau oppa katakan?" Tanyanya lagi. aku terdiam dan menatapnya.

"Seohyun-ah, a-aku akan menikah." Ucapku gugup, expsresi wajahnya kaget.

"Menikah? Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Kita baru 5 bulan." Sepertinya ia belum mengerti maksud perkataanku.

"B-bukan denganmu." Ucapku lagi, semoga kali ini dia mengerti.

"Lalu dengan siapa?! Apa oppa punya yeoja lain hah?!" Seohyun membentaku, dia kaget dan sepertinya marah.

"A-anio, a-aku akan menikah dengan Sungmin Noona. D-dia sahabatku." Kataku lagi kali ini lebih jelas.

BRAKK!

Seohyun berdiri lalu mengebrak meja, ia terlihat amat sangat marah. Aku pun berusaha menenangkannya, karna saat ini semua orang di restoran sedang memandangi kami dengan tatapan heran.

"Seo, tenang dulu, duduk dulu aku jelaskan semuanya." Kataku berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Tidak ada yg perlu di jelaskan oppa!" Tapi ia malah semakin marah dan ia berteriak.

"Baiklah kita bicara di tempat lain saja." Aku pun menarik tangan Seohyun mengajaknya untuk pergi, tapi ia meronta.

"Lepaskan! Kenapa?! Kau malu hah?!" Teriaknya lagi, kali ini orang-orang di restoran memandang kami dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

"Seo, aku mohon, jangan buat keributan disini." Aku kembali berusaha menariknya keluar dari restoran tapi ia kembali meronta.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau takut kalau aku bilang pada semua orang yg ada disini?!" Kali ini dia sudah benar – benar membuatku malu. Aku menariknya paksa keluar dari rstoran.

"Ya lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Ia terus meronta, memukuli lenganku tapi tak ku perdulikan.

BRUKK!

"DIAM! Diam dan dengarkan aku!" Aku mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengunci pintunya.

"Apa lagi yg harus ku dengarkan? Penjelasan menjijikanmu itu?! cih aku tidak sudi!" Ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Iya memang aku menjijikan! Aku bersedia menikah dengan seorang yg sudah aku anggap noonaku sendiri!" Teriakku tak dapat menahan emosi, Seohyun lalu menatapku.

"Cih alasan!" Ucapnya.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, asal kau tahu aku terpaksa menikah dengannya untuk mengantikan kekasihnya yg adalah sahabatku yg sudah meningal akibat kanker! Sekarang kau boleh TURUN!" Ucapku keras dengan sedikit bentakan di akhir kalimat.

"Ah mianhae oppa, a-aku tidak tahu kalau kau terpaksa. Mianhae oppa." Bukannya turun Seohyun malah memelukku. Aku hanya diam tak membalas pelukannya.

Aku harap dia dapat mengerti dan mau merelakanku, aku melakukan ini karna terpaksa untuk menepati janjiku pada Donghae hyung. Aku memang menyanginya, tapi janjiku pada sahabatku jauh lebih penting.

"Sudah, aku antar kau pulang ne?" Tawarku setelah kami saling melepaskan pelukan.

"Ne oppa." Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Hari pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun tiba, tidak banyak yg hadir karna orang tua mereka hanya mengundang kerabat terdekat dan saudara yg dekat saja. Pernikahan mereka agak tertutup, sepertinya mereka ingin pernikahan terkesan hikmat dan sakral.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah anda menerima Nona Lee Sungmin sebagai pasangan anda Dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat sampai maut memisahkan?" Tanya pastor pada Kyuhyun yg mengenakan tuxedo hitam,

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Dan anda Nona Lee Sungmin, bersediakah anda menerima Tuan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan anda Dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat sampai maut memisahkan?" Kini pastir bertanya pada Sungmin yg mengenakan gaun putih.

"A-aku bersedia." Jawab Sungmin agak gugup.

"Baiklah dengan ini ku nyatakan kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami – isteri,silahkan bertukar cincin dan pengantin pria di perbolehkan mencium pengantin wanita." Ucap sang pastor.

Mereka menjamu tamu yg hadir, Sungmin tampak sangat terpaksa untuk tersenyum. Kyuhyun pun demikian, tapi ia masih dapat menyembunyikan rasa tidak enaknya ketimbang Sungmin yg trkadang merengut kesal.

"Kapan ini semua berakhir? Kakiku pegal." Keluh Sungmin.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi juga mereka pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Minnie Eonni!" Seseorang memangil Sungmin,ia berbalik dan melihat seorang yeoja datang di susul namja di belakangnya.

"Ryeowookie? Yesung oppa?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Eonni,kenapa tidak memberi kabar pada kami soal semua ini?!" Tanya Wookie tmpak kesal.

"Nugu?" Tanya Kyuhyun .

"Ehh m-mereka teman sekelas kita waktu SMA." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ahh ne, Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Yesung. Oraenmane ne." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah dengan sedikit seringai di wajahnya mengingat 2 orang di depannya kini.

"Kau mengingatku juga eoh?" Nada bicara Yesung ketus.

"Ya oppa! Kau jangan jutek begitu!" Omel Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"Hahaha kau masih dendam denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja! Aku takkan pernah melupakannya!" Jawab Yesung.

"Bwuahahahaha" semua tertawa menertawai Yesung, sementara Yesung semakin kesal. Otaknya berputar ada 10 tahun lalu saat ia SMA dan bertemu dengan namja evil di depannya kini.

Flash Back...

Yesung adalah seorang anak baru pindahan dari SMA Star Blue ke SMA Superior yg juga sekolah Sungmin,Kyuhyun,Ryeowook dan Donghae. Dulu Yesung anak yg culun dan aneh, sehingga dia sering di bully oleh sunbaenya ataupun teman sekelasnya.

"Ya kau kepala besar! berikan bekal makan siangmu!" Perintah Kangin preman paling di takuti di sekolah.

"A-aku s-sudah memberikan u-uang sakuku, apa masih kurang?" Tanya Yesung memberanikan diri.

"Berani kau membantah permintaanku?!" Kangin marah lalu mencengkram kerah baju Yesung dan hendak memukulnya.

"Tunggu! Berhenti atau kalian ku laporkan!" Tiba – tiba seseorang datang menyelamatkan Yesung.

Kangin dan teman - temannya pun memilih mundur karna Ryeowook Sekertaris OSIS dan meurpakan murid kesayangan guru di sekolah itu datang.

"G-gomawo" ucap Yesung membungkukan bdannya tak berani menatap orang yg telah menolongnya.

"Lain kali kalau mereka mengganggumu, kau harus berani melawan. Kau kan namja." Ucap orang itu lalu bergegas pergi.

"Hei! Siapa namamu?!" Tanya Yesung sambil berteriak karna Ryeowook sudah jauh.

"RYEOWOOK! KIM RYEOWOOK" Jawab yeoja manis yg bernama Ryeowook itu.

Sejak saat itu Yesung tertarik untuk mengenal dan mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Ryeowook, orang yg sudah menolongnya. Yesung selalu membuntuti kemanapun Ryeowook pergi, tapi ia selalu mearasa iri dengan namja tinggi yg selalu bersama Ryeowook.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Siapa kau?" Tanya seseorang mengagetkan Yesung yg tengah mengamati Ryeowook berlatih piano.

"A-aaku cuman kebetulan lewat, permisi." Jawab Yesung panik.

"Ya tunguu! Kau Yesung kan? Murid kelas 3-A kan?" Namja itu adalah namja yg selalu bersama Ryeowook, kini Yesung berhadapan dengan namja itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"I-iya." Jawab Yesung pelam.

"Kau sedang mengamati Wookie ya?" Mendengar Kyuhyun berkata begitu Yesung terperenjat.

"Dari mana dia tahu?" Batin Yesung, "A-anio! Aku cuman kebetulan lewat lalu, lalu engg ..tak sengaja melihat Ryeowook latihan piano." Bohong Yesung.

"Jangan bohong,aku sering melihatmu mengikuti Wookie. Kau suka padanya ya?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Aa-aanio! Ss-siapa bilang?!" Yesung semakin panik, jadi Kyuhyun telah mengetahui perbuatannya.

"Baguslah, asal kau tahu. Dia itu yeojachinguku!" Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Yesung lalu setelah itu kyuhyun pergi dengan senyum kemenangan.

Yesung yg mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun seketika menjadi panas, ingin sekali dia melayangkan tinju ke wajah namja di hadapannya tadi. Yesung pun berlari dan tanpa sengaja menabrak Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Ya perhatikan langkahmu!" Bentak Donghae.

"M-mianhae." Ucap Yesung lalu hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!" panggil Sungmin, Yesung berhenti lalu menoleh.

"Kau memangilku?" Tanya Yesung.

"Iya, sudah cepat kemari." Jawab Sungmin.

"Chagi, kenapa kau memangil anak ini?" Tanya Donghae heran.

"Kau Yesung kan?" Tanya Sungmin pada Yesung dan menghiraukan pertanyaan Donghae.

"I-iya , kenapa bisa tahu namaku?" Tanya Yesung semakin bingung.

"Wookie pernah bercerita tentangmu." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Ya chagi! Ayo cepat, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu kita!" Ucap Donghae yg cemburu.

"Sabar dulu donk! Mereka tidak akan kemana – mana tanpa kita." Balas Sungmin dengan enteng.

"Ck, ya sudah aku duluan saja. Aku takkan menganggu acara kalian!" Kata Donghae ketus dan berjalan meningalkan Sungmin dan Yesung.

Sepeningal Donghae, Sungmin dan Yesung bercerita – cerita. Yesung meminta bantuan Sungmin untuk membantunya agar bisa dekat dengan Ryeowook. Dan Sungmin pun setuju, mereka mengatur rencana agar Ryeowook bisa bertemu dengan sebelum itu mereka melakukan persiapan untuk menandingi Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin aku harus melakukan semua rencana ini? bagaimana kalau gagal?" Tanya Yesung ragu.

"Kau harus yakin, jika kau ingin mendapatkan Ryeowook dan mengalahkan Kyuhyun" Jawab Sungmin meyakinkan.

"B-baiklah, tapi aku malu jika harus melakukannya di depan orang banyak." Ucap Yesung menundukan wajahnya.

"Bawa dia ke tempat yg sepi, pokoknya terserah bagaimana pun caranya kau harus bisa mengatakkannya." Sungmin memberi semangat pada Yesung.

"Baik, akan ku coba." Ucap Yesung.

Setelah lebih dari 1 minggu Yesung di latih oleh Sungmin untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Ryeowook dan memperbaiki penampilannya, setelah Sungmin merasa yesung sudah cukup baik dan siap ia segera menyuruh Yesung untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Ryeowook.

"Arrgh sial. Kenapa ada Kyuhyun disitu?!" Batin Yesung kesal begitu melihat Kyuhyun yg berada di samping Ryeowook.

"P-permisi." Ucap Yesung pelan, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun menoleh.

"Eh kau Yesung kan?" Tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"I-iya, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Jawab lalu tanya Yesung .

"Bisa, katakan saja." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Tidak di sini, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Yesung lagi, Kyuhyun yg mendengar Yesung mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Apa yg mau kau bicarakan dengan Ryeowook noona? Sampai dia harus mengikutimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketus. Yesung terdiam.

"Sudah Kyu, aku dan Yesung cuman sebentar. Kau disini saja tunggu Sungmin eonni dan Donghae oppa." Ucap Ryeowook lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ya Kim Yesung, aku tahu yg akan kau katakan pada Ryeowook noona. Kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya kan?" Kata Kyuhyun, Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengkerutkan keningnya bingung. Sementara Yesung hanya diam.

"Kyu, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Dia itu menyukaimu noona, dia selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau begitu heh?" Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"B-benar, aku menyukaimu. Saat kau menolongku aku langsung tertarik padamu, semakin lama aku semakin menyukaimu bahkan mungkin mencintaimu. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut dan takut untuk menyatakan perasaanku, baru hari inilah aku mendapat kesempatan untuk mengatakannya." Jelas Yesung sambil menundukan kepalanya malu..

"Benarkan noona, apa kataku. Tapi sayang, Kim Ryeowook itu adalah..." Kyuhyun mengantungkan kata – katanya, ia bermaksud menggoda Yesung.

"Yeojachingumu, aku tahu. Kalau begitu maafkan aku yg lancang telah mencintai pacarmu." Ucap Yesung lalu ia hendak bergegas pergi sebelum akhirnya di tahan oleh Ryeowook.

"Siapa yg bilang aku yeojachingunya? " Tanya Ryeowook sambil memegang tangan Yesung. Yesung yg merasakan tangannya di genggam oleh Ryeowook jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang.

"D-dia sendiri yg mengatakannya." Jawab Yesung gugup.

Ryeowook menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yg sedang tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat Yesung begitu mempercayai kata – katanya. Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya menggoda Yesung saja dengan mengatakan Ryeowook adalah yeojachingunya.

"Bwahahaha kau ini benar – benar percaya ternyata hahahah" Tawa Kyuhyun, membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook geram.

"Ya berhenti! Tidak lucu!" Kesal Yesung.

"Iya Kyu! Itu tidak lucu!" Ryeowook ikut kesal.

"Hahahah kalian memang pasangan yg serasi hahahah" Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak berhenti tertawa. SedangkanYeWook wajahnya memerah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun .

"Sudah kau jangan mentertawai kami terus!" Marah Ryeowook.

"Hei ada apa? kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae yg baru saja datang bersama Sungmin.

"Cukhahae ya Wookie,Yesung oppa." Ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Eh, k-kami belum.."

"Ne gomawo Minnie eonni." Belum sempat yesung menyelesaikan perkataannya Ryeowook sudah menyela.

"Eh?" Yesung heran sambil menatap Wookie.

"J-jadi kau menerimaku?" Tanya Yesung tak percaya, dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

Akhirnya hari itu Yesung berhasil mendapatkan Ryeowook, sementara Kyuhyun mendapat hukuman dari Sungmin yaitu dia harus mentraktir Yesung dan Ryeowook berkencan jika tidak Kyuhyun akan berhadapan dengan Sungmin di ring tinju.

Flashback end...

"Oppa, kenapa kau senyam – senyum sendiri?" Tanya Ryeowook heran melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Ah ani chagi." Jawab Yesung setelah sadar dari kenangannya.

"Eh aku turut berduka ya eonni" Ucap Ryeowook tiba – tiba, seketika wajah Sungmin berubah sedih.

"Ah ne, gomawo." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan dulu mengungkit tentang Donghae hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook dan Yesung, ia takut itu akan melukai perasaan Sungmin.

"Ah mianhae, bukan maksud kami untuk..."

"Sudah Wookie, gwencanha." Sungmin memotong perkataan Ryeowook, lalu ia pergi meningalkan Kyuhyun,Ryeowook dan Yesung menuju taman yg ada di belakang gereja.

Author poV end.

Sungmin poV

Aku cukup terhibur dengan kedatangan sahabat – sahabat lamaku, tapi kenapa Wookie harus menyebutkan namanya, nama yg sebenarnya tak ingin ku dengar dan ku ingat lagi .hatiku selalu saja sakit tiap kali mendengar ataupun mengingat namanya.

"Minnie-ah, gwencanha?" Tanya Kyuhyun yg kini berada di sampingku entah sejak kapan.

"Gwencanha, kokjonghajima." Jawabku memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Kau teringat padannya ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan apapun tentang dia. Aku malas membahasnya." Jawabku dingin.

"Baiklah, mianhae." Ucapnya.

"Yesung oppa dan Ryeowook mana?" Tanyaku.

"Ah mereka sudah pergi, katanya mau mencari rumah. Mereka akan tinggal lagi di seoul." Jawabnya menjelaskan.

"Ohh" Tanggapanku datar.

******************************************************************************

Sudah 3 bulan semenjak pernikahan kami, rasanya hampa,kosong. Kyuhyun memang baik dan perhatian, tapi tak pernah mau menyentuhku. Aku tak tahu alasan ia begitu, tapi memang aku tidak berharap apa – apa dari dia. Karna pernikahan ini di lakukan karna terpaksa, untuk menghormati Donghae.

"Minnie-ah, malam ini aku akan pulang terlambat. Ada client dari Los Angles datang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengancingkan jasnya.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau tidak keberatankan?" Tanyanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"Ne gwencanha." Jawabku yg sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Baby morning kissku mana?" Pinta Kyuhyun manja, ia memang tidak pernah minta lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

"Kau ini manja sekali, sudah nanti lagi saja. bisa terlambat bekerja nanti" Tolakku yg sedang tidak mood.

"Ayolah baby, sekali kemungkinan aku pulang larut." Pintanya lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit rayuan.

"Besok kan libur, kau bisa menciumku sepuasnya. Sekarang aku tidak mood, sudah jangan minta macam – macam habiskan saja sarapanya." Setelah aku berkata begitu Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan segera sarapan. Apa aku terlalu keras padanya?

Setelah Kyuhyun beres sarapan dan hendak berangkat kerja aku mengantarnya sampai depan dan mengecup pipinya pelan. Ia sempat kaget tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum, ini caraku untuk minta maaf padanya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil mercedes benz hitamnya.

"Ne, hati – hati di jalan." Aku melambaikan tanganku lalu setelah itu kembali masuk ke rumah.

Sungmin poV end.

Kyuhyun poV.

Hari ini Sungmin tampak sedikit berbeda,tidak seperti biasanya dia menolak untuk menciumku dan apa maksud perkataannya tadi? Besok aku boleh menciumnya sepuasku? Hehe.. jika saja aku berani akan ku lakukan lebih dari itu, tapi aku masih menghormati Donghae hyung.

"Selamat datang tuan." Para pegawai memberi salam padaku.

"Ne" Jwabku singkat sambil terus berjalan menuju ruanganku.

Inilah aku, Cho kyuhyun. Pewaris tunggal Cho coprporation salah satu perusahaan terbesar di korea setelah LG dan Samsung. Kakekku telah membangun perusahaan ini sejak tahun 1984 dan kini aku yg memimpin semuanya dari mulai pusat sampai cabang.

"Tuan ini laporan pengeluaran dan pemasukan bulan ini, mohon di lihat." Sekretarisku masuk dan meletakan map biru berisi data keuangan di atas mejaku.

"Ya terima kasih, nanti akan ku periksa." Balasku santai.

"Ne tuan, saya permisi." Sekretarisku pun pamit.

Di tempat inilah aku menghabiskan waktuku sehari – hari, tempat ini juga tempatku untuk berfikir atau merenung. Tapi terkadang aku menghabiskan waktuku disini untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yg tidak ada habisnya, sebenarnya aku lelah tapi appa sudah tua, ia sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk bekerja berat.

Tok Tok Tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjaku

"Masuk " Titahku, pintu pun terbuka dan aku melihat seorang yeoja yg datang.

" ? I'm Jessica your client from Los Angles." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa inggris.

"Yes, nice to meet you miss." Aku mengulurkan tanganku menjabat tangannya.

"So, kita langsung saja pada tujan saya kemari. Anda sudah membaca proposal yg saya ajukan kemarin?" Tanyanya dengan gaya yg menurutku centil.

"Ya saya sudah baca, anda tertarik untuk menanamkan investasi sebesar 100 juta won di perusahaan kami" Jawabku sambil menyerahkan beberapa laporan tentang perusahaanku.

"Baiklah aku sudah melihat data – data ini, tolong secepatnya urus kontrak kerja sama kita." Ucapnya lalu menyerahkan kembali laporan yg tadi ku berikan padanya.

"Baik, akan secepatnya saya urus. Anda tinggal tunggu beres dan menandatangani kontrak itu." Kami pun kembali menjabat tangan dan setelah itu ia permisi untuk pergi.

Aku merasa aneh dengan yeoja bernama Jessica itu, ia berani menanam investasi sebesar itu di perusahaanku. Ini cukup mencurigakan, aku takut dia berniat untuk merebut perusahaanku. Seperti kejadian 2 tahun lalu, Keluarga Jung yg dendam terhadap keluargaku berusaha untuk merebut perusahaan ini dari tangan appa.

Kyuhyun poV end.

Someone poV.

Kena kau Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan membalas dendam keluargaku yg menderita karena ulah keluargamu, terutama appamu! Tua bangka itu telah membuat appaku bangkrut hingga akhirnya keluargaku jatuh miskin, umma meningalkan appa dan akhirnya appa meningal bunuh diri.

"Oppa, aku sudah berhasil."

"Bagus, tinggal melanjutkan rencana berikutnya."

"Ne oppa."

"Kali ini tidak boleh gagal lagi."

"Ne oppa,aku yakin kali ini semua akan berjalan dengan baik "

"Terima kasih. Kau mau membantuku."

Someone poV end.

Author pov

Seperti yg Kyuhyun bilang malam ini dia akan pulang terlambat karna harus mengurus surat – surat kontrak dengan Jessica, clientnya dari LA. Sungmin sendiri di rumah menunggu Kyuhyun pulang, tadinya ia ingin mengunjungi Wookie, tapi Wookie sedang mengurus persiapan pernikahannya dengan Yesung, Sungmin pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kyu lama sekali meetingnya, jam segini belum pulang." Ucap Sungmin sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding yg menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Sungmin perlahan memjamkan matanya, memory masa lalu kembali hadir di benak Sungmin. Saat dimana Donghae masih ada di sisinya, Sungmin merindukan suara merdu Donghae yg selalu memangilnya manja, ia merindukan pelukan hangat dan ciuman lembut Donghae. Ia merindukan setiap perlakuan manis Donghae pada dirinya.

Flashback..

Saat itu musim gugur tengah melanda kota seoul, daun – daun berwarna kecoklatan berguguran terbawa tertiup angin musim gugur yg dingin karna sebentar lagi akan menginjak musim dingin. Donghae dan Sungmin sedang berada di taman kesayangan mereka menikmati pemandangan sore hari kota seoul dengan warna oranye mendominasi langit dan sekitar mereka.

"Minnie, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Tutup matamu ne?" Ucap Donghae.

"Hadiah apa?" Tnya Sungmin penasaran.

"Sudah nanti juga kau tahu, palli tutup matamu." Suruh Donghae.

"Baiklah." Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya.

Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu yg sudah dia siapkan untuk Sungmin. Ia tersenyum melihat Sungmin menutup matanya dan sesekali mengintip.

"Ya jangan mengintip!" Larang Donghae.

"Habis kau lama chagi!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah cepat tutup lagi matamu." Suruh Donghae lagi dan Sungmin pun menuruti Donghae.

"Ayo palli! Aku tidak sabar!" Keluh Sungmin masih memjamkan matanya.

"Taaadaa! Ayo buka matamu dan lihat ini." Donghae menaruh hadiahnya di tangan Sungmin.

"Eh ini kan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, ini pohon pinus kecil." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengecup bibir Donghae kilat. Terlihat semburat merah muda dari pipi Sungmin.

"Jaga baik – baik pohon ini ne." Pesan Donghae pada Sungmin.

Flash back end...

Sungmin membuka mata indahnya, kenangan itu selalu saja muncul di benaknya. Saat di mana Donghae memberinya pohon pinus kecil, yg bagi orang korea memiliki filosofi cinta yg abadi .Cairan bening mulai keluar membasahi wajah Sungmin.

"Hae-ah hikss..., mianhae... Aku tidak bisa menjaga pohon pinus pemberianmu, d-dia mati hikss... Sama seperti dirimu, mianhae hikss.. mianhae..hikss"

Sungmin pun terisak di ranjangnya, dia belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Donghae meski kini dia memiliki Kyuhyun di sisinya. Sungmin pernah berjanji akan mencintai Donghae selamanya. Tanpa ia sadari Kyuhyun sudah pulang dan mendengar isakannya. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Sungmin lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Minnie-ah, kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkesiap kaget lalu bangkit dari ranjang.

"Ah ani, a-aku tidak menangis. H-hanya saja aku.." Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kata – katanya.

GREPP

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin, Sungmin kembali terkejut. Tapi lama – lama ia menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin menangis karna teringat Donghae.

"Tidak usah kau jelaskan aku sudah tahu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, hikss..mianhae..hikss" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, ia kembali menangis. Sungmin merasa bersalah, dia pasti telah menyakiti hati Kyuhyun tiap kali Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya menangis karna Donghae.

"Sshhttt..kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku mengerti kau masih mencintai Donghae. Aku juga tahu kau hanya mencintainya, jadi aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk mengingat Donghae. Biar bagaimana pun dia adalah orang yg pernah ada dalam hidupmu dan juga hidupku, aku menghormatinya sebagai sahabatku." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan dan memberi pengertian pada Sungmin.

"Gomawo hikss..gomawo Kyuhyun-ah..hikss"

Author poV end

Sungmin poV.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan Donghae dan menerima Kyuhyun, tapi sangat sulit. Aku sadar aku telah banyak menyakiti hati Kyuhyun, tapi untuk saat ini aku masih banyak waktu untuk belajar menerima dan mencintainya.

"Kyu." Pangilku pada Kyuhyun yg masih memelukku.

"Ne, wae Minnie?" Tanyanya padaku sambil menyibakan poni yg menghalangi wajahku.

"Bisakah kau memberiku waktu untu belajar mencintaimu?" Tanyaku padanya, ia membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapanku. Tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum.

"Tentu Minnie, aku akan selalu menunggu cintamu." Balasnya sambil mengecup keningku.

"Gomawo." Ucapku menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya.

"Sudah lebih baik kau tidur ne, ingat besok adalah hari pernikahan Wookie noona dan Yesung hyung." ucapnya mengingatkanku.

"Ne." Aku pun melepas pelukanku dan berjalan menuju ranjang lalu membaringkan tubuhku hingga aku tertidur.

_Sorry sorry (answer)_  
_I will love you do tonight  
michidorok neol wonhago isseo_  
_tan harurado neo eobsi andwae neunna oh baby_  
_  
i hold you in my arms_  
_Ojik geu saranghae shimjange dwineun geol_  
_nan jeom jeom sumi makhyeowa iroedega jukkesseo_  
_i want you baby_

_sorry sorry sorry sorry  
naega naega naega monjeo  
naege naege naege pajyeo  
pajyeo pajyeo boryeo baby_

_shawty shawty shawty shawty_  
_nuni pusyeo pusyeo sumi_  
_makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo_  
_naega micyo micyo baby_

_majimak nareul kkum wonhae bone jineungeol  
saranghaneun salmi naege horakdwineungeol  
geudaeman noreun noreul chunbune  
finaly you in my life_

_Sorry baby sorry baby  
neoman noereul saranghaesseo  
mianhae jeongmal mianhae  
Sorry baby sorry baby  
gateun man barabaseo  
mianhae jeongmal ocheol  
suga eobnabwa  
_

Sinar hangat sang mentari membangunkanku dari tidurku yg lelap, ku lirik jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Lalu di sampingku ada Kyuhyun yg masih tertidur, seprtinya dia kecapean. Aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Sudah bangun Kyu?" Tanyaku ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi mendapati Kyuhyun tengah terduduk di ranjang.

"Sudah, jam berapa acara pernikahan YeWook di langsungkan?" Tanyanya sambil terus memandangku.

"Jam 11." Jawabku singkat.

Jujur aku malu dan risih di tatap begitu oleh Kyuhyun, apalagi aku hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhku yg basah, meski aku tahu Kyuhyun itu suamiku sekarang. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menghampiriku yg sedang memilih baju.

"Baby, morning kissku mana? Sekalian ku tagih yg kemarin." Bisiknya di telingaku, dan tangannya melingkar di pinggangku.

"Ahh nanti saja sudah kau mandi." Tolakku, berusaha mengelak.

"Sireoh, aku maunya sekarang." Bisiknya lagi manja.

"Ahh Kyuhh jangan ahh" Desahku tak sengaja ketika Kyuhyun menciumi pundakku.

Perlahan dia membalik tubuhku menjadi berhadapan dengannya, jantungku semakin berdetak cepat ketika Kyuhyun menyandarkanku pada lemari dan tubuhnya menghimpit tubuhku, sehingga tak ada jarak di antara kami.

"Emmphh.." Desahku tertahan karna Kyuhyun mencium ganas bibirku.

Kyuhyun terus menekan bibirku seiring dengan tubuhnya yg juga menekan tubuhku, ciumannya mulai turun ke leher dan dia mulai memberikan tanda di sana. Ini hal yg belum pernah kami lakukan, maksudku dengan keadaan begini. Biasanya Kyuhyun hanya mencium bibir atau pipiku, tak lebih.

"Akhh " Ringisku ketika Kyuhyun mengigit kecil leherku.

"Mian." Ucapnya lalu kembali mencium bibirku.

"Kyu- ahh..sudahh mmpphh" Ucapanku tertahan karna Kyuhyun terus menciumku, menggulum bibirku bahkan ia memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku dan mengajak lidahku bermain.

Ini sungguh di luar batas wajar untukku, aku masih belum siap. Tapi apa karna perkataanku tadi malam membuat Kyuhyun merasa yakin kalau aku bisa menerimanya, dan ia jadi berani melakukan ini padaku?

"Kyuu- ahh jangan!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya reflek ketika ia hendak membuka handuk yg menutupi tubuhku.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh." Nafas kami saling memburu karna ciuman tadi cukup membuatku kehabisan oksigen sesaat.

"M-mianhae." Ucapnya, aku tahu dia takut aku marah dan dia melukai hatiku.

"Gwencanha." Balasku singkat, dan segera mengambil baju lalu aku mengantinya di kamar mandi.

Sungmin poV end

TBC

FF lama, udah pernah di post di fb sama akun ffn aku yang dulu..  
yah semoga suka dan jangan lupa Review ne ^^


	2. Chapter 2

FF KyuMin/ Try To Love You/ GS / Part 2

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Other Cast : Donghae (namja)  
Yesung (namja)  
Ryeowook (yeoja)  
Jessica Jung (yeoja  
Seo Jo Hyun (yeoja)  
Jung Yonghwa (namja)  
Ratting : M  
Genre : Romance  
Disclaimer : FF ini asalnya remake dari FF saya juga sih, cuman tadinya SiBum dirubah jadi KyuMin. Jadi mohon maaf kalau nanti ada nama Siwon dan Kibum yg belum sempet saya edit.

Warning : DLDR, Gaje, typo bertebaran, bahasa yg berantakan dan segala kekurangan lainnya

^^KyuMin Love^^

Kyuhyun poV

Apa yg telah kulakukan pada Sungmin? Akh pasti dia akan marah padaku, aku tidak pernah meminta lebih dari pada sekedar ciuman di pagi hari, tapi kali ini bisa di bilang ciuman panas di pagi hari. Huft~ Donghae hyung mianhae, aku tidak sengaja. Aku tergoda oleh Sungmin, jujur sebenarnya aku menaruh rasa pdanya.

"Kyu, kenapa masih berdiri? Ayo cepat mandi lalu turun ke bawah, aku masakan sarapan untukmu." Ia menegurku yg masih melamun memikirkan kejadian tadi, ku kira dia akan marah. Ternyata tidak, berarti dia sudah bisa menerimaku.

"Ne chagi." Jawabku singkat lalu segera mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi, hampir saja aku.. akhh Cho Kyuhyun apa yg kau pikirkan?! Tapi Sungmin tadi memang menggoda, bukan salahku juga. Tapi aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya, apa aku menyakitinya? Semoga tidak.

"Kyu, ayo cepat turun! Sarapan dulu, jam 10 kita berangkat ke gereja." Teriak Sungmin dari lantai bawah.

"Ne Minnie, sebentar lagi aku turun." Jawabku, dan setelah selesai aku pun turun dan menuju ruang makan.

"Ayo makan sarapannya." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sepiring omelet.

"Wah omelet buatanmu enak, kenapa tidak dari dulu kau buatkan aku omelet?" Aku memuji omelet buatannya.

"Aku baru belajar memasak masakan barat, aku tahu kau suka masakan barat." Jwabnya agak malu, sungguh manis!.

"Oh begitu, bisakah nanti kau belajar membuat wafel atau pancake?" Tanyaku, hanya sekedar untuk basa – basi.

"Ahh ne, itu makanan kesukaanmu. Baiklah nanti aku akan belajar membuatnya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Ahh bahagia sekali rasanya, akhirnya Sungmin bisa sedikit lebih baik dan ramah lagi padaku. Donghae hyung, maafkan aku kalau aku terkesan merebut Sungmin darimu. Tapi aku takkan membuat Sungmin menangis lagi karna dirimu.

"Kyu palli, ini sudah jam 10. Kita harus ke gereja." Sungmin menarik tanganku yg sedang membaca koran. Kami baru saja selesai sarapan.

"Iya sebentar, aku panaskan mobil dulu." Aku pun meraih kunci mobil yg tergeletak di meja lalu aku memanaskan mobil itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya aku dan Sungmin pergi menuju gereja tempat pernikahan YeWook di selenggarakan.

"Tuan Kim Jong Woon, bersediakah anda menerima Nona Kim Ryeowook sebagai istri anda dalam suka maupun duka hingga mau memisahkan?"

"Ya aku bersedia."

"Dan anda Nona Kim Ryeowook, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Jong Woon sebagai suami anda dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Baiklah dengan ini kalian ku nyatakan sebagai suami – isteri, pengantin pria di persilahkan mencium pengantin wanita."

Prok Prok Prok!

Aku menyambut Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona yg kini telah menikah, aku melihat Sungmin di sisiku juga tersenyum bahagia melihat Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona. Sudah lama sekali Sungmin tak tersenyum semanis ini, dan aku senang hari ini senyuman manisnya akan selalu terkembang.

"Cukkahae Yesung hyung." Ucapku pada pasangan pengantin baru itu.

"Ne Wookie,Yesung oppa, cukahae." Sungmin juga ikut memberi selamat.

"Gomawo Minnie eonni, Kyuhyun-ah." Balas Wookie noona sambil tersenyum.

"Ya chagi, ayo cepat kita harus menjamu tamu." Yesung hyung menarik tangan Wookie noona.

"Ya! Kenapa sih buru – buru?" Tanya Wookie noona berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yesung hyung. Aku dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan aneh ini.

"Biar acaranya cepat beres, kita kan mau bulan madu ke jeju." Celetuk Yesung hyung, dia benar2 sudah berubah dari dulu yg ku kenal.

"Oh aku tahu, hyung mau buru – buru mau ehmm" Aku kembali menggoda Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona

"Apa sih Kyu!" Wookie noona bersemu merah saat aku mengodanya.

"Kau bisanya hanya menggodaku dan Wookie saja!." Yesung hyung ikutan ngomel.

"Hahahaha sudahlah hyung, noona. Mengaku saja haha.." Tawaku masih menggoda noona dan hyungku ini.

"Sudah Kyu, jangan ganggu mereka. Kau ini masih saja suka jahil." sungmin menasehatiku, aku pun segera menghentikan tawaku.

"Ckckck ternyata Cho Kyuhyun yg jahil ini takut pada isterinya eoh?" Yesung hyung berkata dengan nada mengejek, rupanya ia ingin membalasku.

"Sudah – sudah, Wookie, Yesung oppa. Sekali lagi ku ucapkan selamat. Semoga rumah tangga kalian bahagia, aku dan Kyu pamit dulu." Akhirnya Sungmin dan aku memohon pamit dari pernikahan Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona.

Kalau waktu itu Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona yg datang ke acara pernikahan aku dan Sungmin dan menghibur kami kini sepertinya gantian, aku dan sungmin yg menghibur YeWook. Tapi pada kenyataannya tetap saja aku dan Sungmin yg merasa dihibur karna melihat tingkah laku Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona yg kadang masih malu - malu. Padahal mereka sudah lama pacaran dan sekarang sudah menikah, entah bagaimana rumah tangga mereka nanti? Hahaha..XD

Kyuhyun poV end.

Someone poV

Cho kyuhyun, nikmati saja kebahagiaanmu selagi kau bisa. Nanti bisa ku pastikan tawamu takkan pernah lagi terdengar, yg ada hanya tangisan!

"Oppa semua sudah beres, tinggal besok kita menemui Kyuhyun."

"Bagus, kerjakan dengan baik."

"Ne oppa, oh ya ada 1 hal lagi."

"Ada apa lagi? apa ada masalah?"

"Ani oppa, hanya saja aku sedikit khawatir tentang rencana ini."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, percayalah semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menjalankannya, arraseo?"

"Arraseo oppa."

Kita lihat Cho Kyuhyun, dapatkah kau bertahan nantinya? Akan ku buat istrimu itu juga meningalkanmu, agar kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya appa ketika umma meningalkannya demi namja lain.

Someone poV end.

Sungmin poV

Hari ini aku senang sekali, sahabtku menikah. Dan ada hal lain, ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah aku dan Kyuhyun menikah, dia mengajakku keluar untuk berjalan – jalan. Ya hari ini memang tak terduga, pertama kejadian tadi pagi lalu ini. semoga ini awal yg baik untukku dan kyuhyun.

"Nah sudah sampai, kajja." Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah kedai ice cream.

"Eh mau apa kita kesini?" Tanyaku bingung, ini kedai ice crime yg selalu ku datangi bersama Donghae dulu.

"Tentu saja makan ice cream." Jawabnya lalu keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Tapi kenapa musti di tempat ini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, aku sedang ingin makan ice cream. Kalau kau tidak mau setidaknya temani saja aku makan ice cream." Ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku memasuki kedai ice cream itu.

Tempat ini cukup menyimpan banyak kenangan antara aku Donghae juga Kyuhyun. tapi memang lebih sering bersama Donghae, karna tiap akhir pekan dia selalu mengajakku kemari. Tidak banyak yg berubah dari kedai ini, hanya lebih luas dan nyaman saja dari pada dulu.

"Ahjussi, pesan 1 ice cream Strawberry dan 1 ice cream coklatnya ya." Kata Kyuhyun pada ahjussi pemilik kedai itu.

"Ada rasa baru, mint dan mix fruit anda mau coba?" Tawar ahjussi itu, keliatannya enak.

"Aku ingin coba yg rasa mix fruit." Kataku.

"Baiklah nona, jadi 1 ice cream Strawberry, coklat dan mix fruit. Mohon di tunggu pesanannya." Kata ahjussi itu ramah.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun yg ternyata memperhatikanku.

"Tidak, sifatmu ternyata masih sama. Dan kesukaanmu juga." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang aku dan kyuhyun menunggu di meja paling ujung kedai yg menghadap ke taman yg menjadi taman kesayanganku dan donghae dulu.

"Kau tahu alasan aku mengajakmu kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba – tiba memecah lamunanku akan taman di hadapanku.

"Molla, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Aku balik bertanya.

" Aku ingin mengantikan setiap memory tentangmu dan Donghae hyung di tempat ini, menjadi kenanganmu bersamaku. Aku bukan bermaksud menyuruhmu melupakannya, aku hanya ingin menggantinya." Jelasnya padaku, aku masih kurang mengerti apa maksudnya dengan menganti kenanganku?.

"Aku masih belum mengerti apa maksudmu?." Ucapku jujur.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, tidak menangis lagi karna apapun termasuk Donghae hyung. Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum, tanpa terbayangi oleh Donghae hyung."

Kini aku mengerti maksudnya, Kyuhyun ingin membahagiakanku. Tapi aku merasa kalau dia ingin mengantikan posisi Donghae di hatiku, memang perlahan – lahan aku mengeser kedudukan Donghae di hatiku, mengantikannya dengan Kyuhyun. tapi jika untuk membuatku menghilangkan Donghae dari hatiku tapi rasanya sulit.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya datang. Silahkan." Ahjussi itu datang mengantarkan pesananku dan KyuhyunS.

"Gomawo, ini uangnya. Ambil saja kembaliannya." Ucap Kyuhyun membayar ice cream itu.

"Ah gamsahamnida tuan, silahkan dinikmati." Setelah itu ahjussi itu pergi.

Hening, sesaat kami hanya saling pandang. Ada sesuatu di mata Kyuhyun yg sama seperti yg ada di mata Donghae, entah mengapa sekilas mereka mirip. Sifat mereka, dan cara mereka memperlakukanku pun mirip. Mungkin karna mereka sahabat dari kecil.

"Ayo di makan ice creamnya, nanti keburu meleleh." Ucap Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne." Ucapku sambil menyendokan sesuap ice cream Strawberry ke mulutku.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Masih sama seperti yg dulu ne." Tanyanya, sambil menatapku.

"Ah ne, sekarang jauh lebih enak dan manis dari pada dulu." Jawabku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yg rasa baru?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku belum mencobanya." Jawabku. Lalu aku pun menyuapkan sesendok ice cream dengan rasa baru itu.

"Eotte?" Tanyanya lagi ketika aku sudah merasakan ice cream itu.

"Rasanya ada manis juga ada asamnya." Jawabku.

"Seperti kehidupan kita, kehidupan kita tak akan selalu manis. Suatu saat akan ada asam dan pahit, atau mungkin hambar." Ucap Kyuhyun, dia kembali berbicara hal yg tidak ku mengerti.

"Jadi kau mengibaratkan hidup kita seperti rasa ice cream ini?" Tanyaku basa – basi.

"Ne, mungkin dulu kau merasakan manisnya. Lalu sekarang kau sedang merasa asamnya, dan aku akan merubah rasa asam itu menjadi manis kembali."

Entah dari mana Kyuhyun mendapatkan kata – kata puitis seperti itu. sekarang aku benar – benar merasa kalau Kyuhyun tulus terhadapku, tapi di sisi lain aku takut mengingkari janjiku pada Donghae.

Sungmin poV end.

Author poV

Tanpa sadar seseorang tengah memperhatikan Kyuhyun juga Sungmin yg berada di kedai ice cream. Ia memandang ke arah Sungmin dengan tatapan bencinya, tangannya mengepal keras. Matanya melotot tajam menahan amarah, Sungmin yg merasa di amati menolah ke arah taman. Tapi ia tak mendapati siapapun di sana.

"Cho Kyuhyun, akan ku pastikan kau menyesal karna telah meningalkanku demi yoeja itu." ucap orang misterius itu sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

"Kyu, kajja kita pulang, hari sudah sore." Ajak Sungmin pada suaminya.

"Oh ne, kau tidak ingin menikmati sunset dulu di taman kesayanganmu ini heum?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, Sungmin tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Ah ani, lain kali saja kita kesini lagi. aku lelah ingin istirahat." Tolak Sungmin halus.

"Baiklah, kajja kita pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengandeng tangan Sungmin menuju mobil.

Other place….

"Bagaimana Jess, semua sudah beres?" Tanya seorang namja pada Jessica.

"Ne oppa, sudah." Jawab Jessika sambil memasukan beberapa file ke dalam tasnya.

"Ingat, yakinkan Kyuhyun untuk menempatkanmu sebagai salah satu direktur di cabang perusahaannya. Setelah itu selanjutnya biar aku yg atur." Lanjut namja itu lagi.

"Baik oppa, akan ku usahakan."

Namja itu adalah Jung Yonghwa, dan yeoja yg mengaku sebagai client Kyuhyun yg berasal dari Los Angles adalah Jessicka Jung saudara sepupu Yonghwa. Ia diminta datang oleh Yonghwa demi membantunya menjalankan rencana liciknya, yaitu merebut Cho corp dari tangan Kyuhyun dan membalaskan dendam appanya.

Back to KyuMin…

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa Sungmin sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun tampak sudah rapih dan sedang membereskan file – filenya sambil sesekali mengeceknya lagi. hari ini dia ada meeting bersama clientnya yg dari Los Angles, Jessica.

"Chagi, hari ini aku sepertinya akan pulang terlambat lagi. ada meeting lagi di kantor." Ucap Kyuhyun yg baru saja turun dari lantai atas dengan membawa tas kerjanya.

"Oh ne." Balas Sungmin datar.

"Kalau aku pulang nanti aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti kemarin, arraseo?" Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda sungmin yg tengah serius.

"Iya, iya ini sarapannya." Sungmin menyodrokan piring berisi pancake madu.

"Wah pantas dari tadi serius masaknya, ternyata masak pancake pesananku ne?" Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya menatap Sungmin yg pipinya memerah karna malu.

"Ayo di coba dulu, ini percobaan pertamaku." Ucap Sungmin

"Baiklah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil sendok dan menyendokan pancake madu pertama buatan isterinya. Sungmin menunggu pendapat Kyuhyun dengan harap – harap cemas, ia berharap rasanya enak dan Kyuhyun menyukainya. Sungmin sudah bertekad untuk membahagiakan Kyuhyun sebagaimana Kyuhyun membahagiakannya saat ini.

"Eotte? Enak tidak?" Tanya Sungmin takut – takut.

"Eumm masitha!" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Fiuhh~~ aku kira rasanya tidak enak." Ucap Sungmin lega.

"Ini enak chagi, coba kau cicipi sendiri." Kyuhyun menyuapkan sesendok pancakenya pada Sungmin.

"Eh kurang manis. Kau bohong ya bilang enak?!" Sungmin merasa di bohongi, karna setelah dia coba sendiri pancake buatannya kurang manis meski sudah pakai madu.

"Kan ada kamu Minnie yg manis melibihi gula, jadi makanya aku bilang manis karna emank manis, kan kamu yg masak." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Ih gombal!" Pipi Sungmin kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, masakannya enak kok cuman kurang sedikit. Aku pergi dulu ne."

CHU~~

Kyuhyun pamit pada Sungmin lalu mengecup pipi Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin jadi diam terpaku hanya tersenyum. Benih cintanya bersama Sungmin mulai tumbuh dan bersemi bersiap menjadi bunga yg bermekaran.

Kyuhyun side...

Hari itu seperti yg sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya Jessica akan menandatangani surat persetujuan kontrak dengan perusahaan milik Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan di baca dulu, ini kontrak yg harus anda tanda tangani." Kyuhyun memberikan lembaran file pada Jessika.

"Baik tidak ada masalah Kyuhyun -ssi" Ucap Jessicka ketika sudah beres membaca file itu dan menandatanganinya.

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi rekan bisnis yg baik." Ucap Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Jessica, terkembang senyuman licik dari wajah Jessica.

"Oh ya Kyuhyun -ssi, bisakaha aku meminta satu hal padamu sebagai pemilik investasi terbesar di Cho corp?" Tanya Jessica.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Aku ingin di tempatkan menjadi salah satu direktur di cabang perusahaanmu." Jawab Jessica.

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku lihat apakah ada jabatan direktur yg kosong untukmu." Balas Kyuhyun datar, ia mengerti maksud Jessica.

"Hubungi aku secepatnya ya Kyuhyun -ssi." Ucap Jessica centil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Jessica dengan tatapan ngeri.

Sementara itu Jessica tampak keluar dari gedung perusahaan Kyuhyun dengan terburu – buru, ia memasuki mobil sedan yg sejak tadi terparkir di sebrang gedung mewah itu menanti Jessica.

"Bagaimana? Sudah beres?" Tanya Yonghwa pada jessicka ketika Jessica baru saja memasuki mobil itu.

"Sudah oppa, aku sudah menandatangani surat kontraknya." Ucap Jessica yg duduk di jok samping Yonghwa.

"Lalu kau dapatkan posisi direkturnya? Di cabang mana?" Tanya Yonghwa lagi.

"Kalau yg itu Kyuhyun masih mencarikannya untukku, dia bilang akan menghubungiku ketika ia sudah mendapatkan posisi direktur yg kosong." Jawab Jessica menjelaskan.

"Baiklah." Yonghwa pun menyalakan mobilnya dan melajkan mobilnya meningalkan gedung perusahaan milik Kyuhyun.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Aku kesepian tiap kali Kyuhyun pergi ke kantor, sepertinya menyenangkan jika aku memiliki bayi. T-tapi sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum pernah menyentuhku lebih jauh selain dari ciuman dan kejadian 2 hari yg lalu. Aku merasa iri dengan Wookie, eh sungmin apa yg kau pikirkan babo!

"Kau kenapa chagi?" Aku menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang memangilku.

"Kyuhyun? kenapa sudah pulang? Katanya kau ada meeting dan akan pulang terlambat hari ini?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku takut istriku ini kesepian, apa kau tidak senang aku pulang lebih awal heum?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memelukku tiba2.

"Ahh ani, aku senang. Aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi." Ucapku tanpa sadar mengatakan apa yg ku rasa.

"Oh jadi selama ini kau kesepian di rumah menantiku ne?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Eh i-iya." Jawabku malu – malu.

Kyuhyun lalu melongarkan pelukannya padaku lalu menatap dalam mataku, tatapan Kyuhyun dan Donghae padaku hampir mirip. Keduanya seakan menyampaikan perasaan cinta dan sayangnya padaku lewat tatapan matanya, dan senyum mereka selalu terkembang manis menghiasi wajah tampan mereka.

"Kenapa kau diam eoh? Sedang mengagumi ketampananku atau sedang membandingkanku dengan Donghae hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan isi pikiranku, dari mana dia tahu aku sedang mengagumi dan membandingakan dirinya?

"Aahh anio, hanya saja aku merasa tenang dan damai melihat tatapanmu." Jawabku.

"Berarti sekarang kau bisa merasakan perasaanku padamu kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun, aku kembali bingung dengan kata2nya yg terkadang berbelit2.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanyaku, Kyuhyun masih memeluku dan menatap mataku sambil menempelkan keningnya di keningku.

"Mata tak pernah bisa bohong Minnie, aku tahu saat ini kau merasakan hal yg sama denganku. Tapi di sisi lain kau masih bingung akan perasaanmu, antara aku dan janji kita pada Donghae hyung iya kan?"

Seakan Kyuhyun tahu segala yg aku pikirkan, dia mengatakan semua hal yg sempat terfikir olehku.

"..." Aku hanya diam dan melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu ragu lagi Minnie, aku mengijinkanmu untuk tetap mencintai Donghae hyung sebagai orang yg pernah mengisi hati dan kehidupanmu. Tapi aku juga mohon padamu cintai juga aku sebagai suamimu, org yg terikat perjanjian suci bersamamu dihadapan Tuhan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memelukku dari belakang.

Kata – kata Kyuhyun sangat menyentuh hatiku, mereka benar akan semua itu. aku dan Kyuhyun memang berjanji pada Donghae, tapi aku dan kyuhyun juga sudah berjanji pada Tuhan. Jadi aku rasa janji pada tuhan jauh lebih penting untuk ku tepati.

"Baiklah Kyu, aku akan mencintaimu sebagai orang yg kini mengisi hati dan kehidupanku" Ucapku lembut, setelah beberapa saat berfikir dan mempertimbangkannya.

"Jjinjja Minnie?" Tanyanya girang sambil membalik tubuhku menghadapnya dan pandangan kami bertemu, mtanya tampak berbinar.

"Ne, tapi aku masih dalam tahap belajar mencintaimu lebih jauh."Ucapku lagi.

"Tentu chagi, kan aku sudah pernah bilang aku akan selalu menantimu sampai kapan pun." Jawabnya lembut, kami pun berpelukan kembali.

Aku merasa Kyuhyun adalah malaikat yg di pilih Donghae untuk menjagaku, gomawo Hae-ah kau sudah menitipkanku pada malaikat sebaik dan sesempurna Kyuhyun. aku akan tetap mencintaimu, aku takkan melupakanmu Hae-ah. *gak salah? Kyu kan evil #plakk! Di tabok kyu XD*

Sungmin poV end.

Yonghwa poV

Tahap awal sudah berjalan, tinggal menunggu untuk menjalankan tahap selanjutnya. Aku takkan berhenti sampai semua dendamku dan keluargaku padamu.

DUKK

"Awww" Ringisku memegangi jidatku yg sepertinya terbentur sesuatu.

"Arghh appo." Suara ringisan lain terdengar. Aku pun segera berdiri dan melihat di depanku seorang yeoja tengah terduduk di tanah memegangi dahinya yg sepertinya membentur dahiku tadi.

"Neo gwencanhayo?" Tanyaku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Gwencanha, gamsahamnida." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku, cantik sekali yeoja ini. *hoeekk*

"Jwesonghamnida, tadi aku tidak memperhatikan jalan. Apa ada yg sakit?" Ucapku sedikit khawatir.

"Ahh anio gwencanha" Jawabnya lagi.

"M-mau aku antar pulang? Sepertinya kakimu keseleo, biar sekalian aku obati." Tawarku pdanya, karna aku lihat ia memegangi kakinya dan terlihat kakinya lecet.

"Ahh tidak usah, nanti malah merepotkan." Aku kecewa mendapat penolakan dari yeoja ini.

"Jung Yonghwa imnida." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"Seohyun imnida." Ia juga ikut memperkenalkan dirinya, nama yg bagus dan cantik seperti orangnya.*hoekkk muntah lagi*

Aku cukup tertarik dengan yeoja bernama Seohyun ini yg aku temui tak sengaja karna kami bertabrakan.

"Eumm Yonghwa -ssi? Gwencanha?" Tanpa sadar Seohyun memperhatikan tingkahku yg mendadak aneh.

"Ahh ne, gwencanha. Ayo sebaiknya kau ku antar, anggap permintaan maafku karna menabrakmu." Ucapku lagi, kali ini aku bersikeras mengajaknya.

"Ahh aku tidak apa, aku masih bisa jalan kok argghh" Ia berdiri tapi akhirnya jatuh lagi karna kakinya keseleo, aku yakin Seohyun takan menolak ajakanku kali ini.

"Tuh kan kau jatuh lagi, sudah lebih baik aku antar. Di mana rumahmu?" Tanyaku sambil membantunya lagi untuk berdiri.

"B-baiklah, gomawo yonghwa -ssi. Nanti biar aku tunjukan saja jalannya." Akhirnnya ia mau menerima ajakanku. Aku senang sekali, mungkinkah ini yg di namakan love at the first sight?

Yonghwa poV end.

Seohyun poV.

Karna terlalu fokus memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan jalanku dan akhirnya aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Namja tampan, karna kakiku keseleo akibat tabrakan tadi aku di antar pulang olehnya.

"Yonghwa -ssi, di depan itu berhenti. Rumahku yg bercat putih." Ucapku sambil menunjuk rumah di ujung jalan.

"Disinikah kau tinggal?" Tanyanya sambil menatap rumah yg bisa di bilang sederhana.

"I-iya, terima kasih tumpangannya." Aku pun sedikit menundukan kepalaku memberi salam pada Yonghwa.

"Tunggu!" Yonghwa menahan tanganku lalu aku berbalik menatapnya.

"Wae?" Tanyaku sambil menatap mata musangnya.

"Bolehkan kalau nanti aku mampir kerumahmu?" Yanya hati – hati.

"Tentu." Jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum, Yonghwa pun melepaskan gengaman tangannya di tanganku.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa" Ucapnya dari dalam mobil.

"Ne, gomawo dan hati – hati jalan." Ucapku melambaikan tanganku.

Huft~~ hari ini cukup melelahkan, aku sudah seharian memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk merebut Kyuhyun kembali. Tapi tak ada 1 pun yg berhasil terfikir olehku dan aku malah bertemu namja bernama Jung Yonghwa itu. apa mungkin ini pertanda akan sesuatu?

Seohyun poV end.

_(My everything)_

_The loneslines so night so lone_  
_the search my streength to carry on_  
_my every hope has seemed to die_  
_my eyes had no more tears to cry_

_The light the sun shining up above_  
_you sorrounded me with your endless love_  
_that all the things i could'n see  
now are so clear to me_

_You're my everything_  
_nothing your love a bring_  
_my live is yours alone_  
_the only love i ever know_

_You spirit puls me trough_  
_when nothing else will do_  
_every night i pray on bended knee_  
_that you will always be my everything_

Sungmin poV

Seminggu sudah ku lewati dengan kesendirian, Kyuhyun sibuk mengurus clientnya yg berasal dari LA itu. aku bingung kenapa clientnya yg satu ini sangatlah merepotkan, sedikit – sedikit dia akan memangil Kyuhyun jika ada masalah sekalipun masalah sepele dan kecil. Dan gara – gara itu aku jadi kurang terperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun, dan itu membuatku kembali meragukan Kyuhyun.

"Sesibuk – sibuknya Donghae dulu, ia belum pernah tidak memperhatikanku sedikit pun. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, saking sibuknya dia berangkat pagi pulang malam dan aku jadi merasa tercampakkan olehnya." Ucapku sambil duduk di taman kesayanganku dulu bersama Donghae. Pikiranku kembali melayang ke masa lalu.

Flashback...

Hari dimana aku marah besar pada Donghae, karna donghae sudah 3x membatalkan kencan mereka gara – gara Donghae sibuk dengan club dancenya. Aku sangat membenci di campakan, apalagi jika orang yg mencampakanku adalah Donghae.

"Minnie aku mohon maafkan aku" Mohon Donghae yg ke 50 kalinya padaku pada hari itu.

"Sudah ku katakan pergi! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" bentakku kesal karna dari tadi Ddonghae terus  
mengikutiku sambil memohon maaf.

"Aku takkan pergi sebelum kau memaafkanku." Ucap Donghae menatapku sendu.

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu Lee Donghae!" Bentakku lagi lalu berlari meningalkan Donghae yg tertunduk lemas.

Aku terus berlari sambil menangis, aku sangat kesal dan marah pada Donghae tapi aku juga merasa kasihan pada Donghae. aku merasa membentak donghae terlalu keras, padalah kamiber tengkar hanya gara2 masalah sepele.

"Noona, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yg mendapatiku sedang menangis sesengukan di kelas.

"Hikss..hikss..a-aanio hikss.." Jawabku masih menangis.

"Apa noona bertengkar dengan Donghae hyung?" Kyuhyun duduk di hadapanky dan bertanya lagi.

"Hiks..ne..hikss...kyu-ah, aku harus bagaimana? Hikss.." jawabku, lalu ia mengangkat kepalaku yg sedari tadi ku tundukan membuatku menatap Kyuhyun di hadapanku dan balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar?" Nukannya Kyuhyun menjawab, tapi dia malah balik bertanya lagi padaku.

"D-dia hikss..mencampakanku hikss...selama 1 minggu ini huweee.." Tangisanku semakin kencang, membuat Kyuhyun yg melihatnya merasa ikut sedih.

"Kenapa bisa dia mencampakanmu? Hae hyung selingkuh?" Tanya Kyuhyun asal nyeletuk(?).

"A-ani hikss..d-dia sibuk sama club dancenya hikss..." Jawabku.

Aku pun menceritakan semua kekesalan dan beban di hati serta pikiranku pada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun pun dengan setia mendengarkan certiaku. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa – apa selain menjadi pendengar yg baik untukku dan sesekali memberi saran.

BRAKK!

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar, aku dan Kyuhyun memandang ke arah pintu itu dan mendapati Yesung oppa yg panik mengahmpiri mereka dengan tergesa – gesa dan exspressi yg menandakan hal buruk (?)

"Yesung hyung, wae geure?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung oppa.

"Sungmin, ayo ikut aku!" Yesung oppa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan menarik tanganku.

"K-kemana? Hiks.." Tanyakku yg belum berhenti menangis.

"Ke taman! Donghae kecelakaan di taman itu!" Yesung oppa memberi tahuku dan Kyuhyun, kami langsung shock mendengar ucapan Yesung oppa.

"Jjinjja?! K-kenapa bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Entahlah, ayo Minnie cepat temui Donghae di taman kesayangan kalian. Sepertinya pikirannya kacau hingga dia jadi seperti ini." Ucap Yesung oppa, aku yg masih menangis akhirnya berlari keluar kelas menuju taman yg di maksud oleh Yesung oppa.

"Noona, kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun hendak mengejarku, tapi Yesung oppa menahannya..

Taman…

Aku sampai ke taman itu dengan berlari, nafasku terengah – engah dengan mata merah karena aku berlari sambil menangis. Di edarkan seluruh pandanganku ke arah taman kesayanganku bersama Donghae, sampai aku menemukan sesosok tubuh tengah terbaring di bawah pohon rindang.

"Hae!" aku berlari mengahmpiri tubuh itu, tangisku kembali pecah.

"Hae bangun hae! Hiks...aku memaafkanmu hae! Hikss.. bangun!" Aku menangis sambil menguncangkan tubuh Donghae.

"Hae aku mohon hikss...bangun! a-aku tidak marah lagi hikss.. Hae palli ireona!" Teriakku sambil mendekap tubuh Donghae erat.

"Ngghh" Terdengar suara erangan dari Donghae, aku menatap Donghae sesaat lalu mata Donghae terbuka.

"Hae! Hiks.. hikss.. ku kira kau meningalkanku hae hikss.."Aku kembali mendekap Donghae, sementara Donghae hanya terdiam masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya .

"Minnie kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Donghae ketika sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Hikss..Ye-yesung oppa bilang kau hiks..kecelakaan disini, makanya aku kesini dan dan hiks.. aku lihat kau terbaring di sini aku kira kau hiks..beneran kecelakaan huweee"

Aku mengahambur kepelukan Donghae, sementara donghae diam sambil membalas pelukanku. Aku yg sangat panik dan khawatir menangis dengan keras dalam dekapan Donghae. Takut benar – benar akan kehilangannya

"Sshhttt..sudah chagi jangan menangis lagi, aku ada disini tidak akan meningalkanmu." Ucap Donghae menenangkanku.

"Janji? Hiks...jangan pernah tinggalin dan campakan aku lagi ne?" Aku berhenti menangis dan menatap Donghae lekat.

"Iya sayang, janji." Donghae tersenyum lalu mengecup keningku penuh sayang.

"Hae, apa kau masih akan terus sibuk bersama club dance?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Ya mungkin, tapi aku janji gak akan pernah mencampakan kamu lagi baby." Jawab Donghae sambil membelai pelan rambutku yg sedang bersandar di bahunya.

"Ne, aku percaya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku memjamkan mata, menikmati kebersamaanku dengan Donghae. Aku sadar kalau Donghae adalah segala – galanya untukku di dunia ini, aku tak kan pernah sanggup berpisah jauh dari Donghae. Maka saat itu juga aku berdoa dalam hati pada tuhan, agar terus membuat Donghae berada di sisiku, selamanya.

Flasback end...

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Seseorang mengagetkanku, aku membuka mataku dan menatap orang yg ada di hadapanku.

"K-kyu? k-kenapa bisa kau ada disini?" Tanyaku pada orang yg tadi mengagetkanku yg ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak ada di rumah, padahal aku sengaja pulang cepat untuk melihatmu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Mianhae." Ucapku meminta maaf.

"Aku tahu kau merasa kesepian kan? selama 1 minggu ini aku selalu sibuk mengurus bisnisku, maka dari itu minggu depan aku akan mengambil cuti untuk menemanimu." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil menatap ke mataku.

"Ah ani, gwencanha. Aku tahu pekerjaanmu jauh lebih penting." Ucapku datar.

"Tidak ada yg lebih penting selain dirimu saat ini, kau segalanya bagiku untuk saat ini sampai seterusnya. Minggu depan kita akan liburan ke villa di daerah perbukitan, jadi kau harus ikut ne." Katanya sambil membelai rambutku sayang, aku sangat senang Kyuhyun kembali perhatian padaku.

Seperti kata Kyuhyun kalau minggu ini dia akanmengambil cuti dan mengajakku menginap di villa. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segala keperluan kami, rencananya kami akan menginap selama 3 hari disana, jadi aku tidak begitu banyak membawa baju dan perlengkapan. Saat ini aku sedang di mobil bersama Kyuhyun menuju villa, senyum tak hentinya terkembang di wajahku dan Kyuhyun. Ini bisa di bilang honeymoon pertama kami, karna pada saat kami menikah dulu kami tidak pergi honeymoon.

"Kyu apa masih jauh?" Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Eummm aku rasa iya." Jawabnya santai.

"Kok sepertinya kita melewati jalan yg salah, setelah belokan tadi kenapa jalanan menjadi sepi?" Tanyaku mulai takut.

"Kau benar, coba aku lihat GPS dulu" Jawab Kyuhyun menyalakan GPS mobilnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku lagi, aku melihat exspressi Kyuhyun berubah menjadi panik.

"K-kita tersesat. Tempat ini sama sekali tidak tercantum dalam GPS, sepertinya aku salah belok. Harusnya kita belok di belokan pertama, tapi kita belok di belokan ke2." Jawab Kyuhyun panik, ia memberhentikan mobilnya sejenak dan melihat sekitar untuk menanyakan jalan.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun yg hendak keluar dari mobil.

"Mencari bantuan, siapa tahu ada orang yg bisa kita tanyai" Jawabnya lalu segera turun dari mobil.

Perasaanku tidak enak, mana hari yg tadi cerah tiba – tiba mendung. Aku khawatir pada Kyuhyun, apa lagi tempat ini sangat sepi dan tidak kami kenal. Apa yg akan terjadi jika tiba – tiba saja turun hujan dan Kyuhyun belum kembali?

Sungmin poV end

Author pov

Kyuhyun meningalkan Sungmin sendiri di mobil sementara ia mencari bantuan atau seseorang yg bisa ia tanyai bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari tempat asing ini, awan semakin mendung rintik – rintik hujan mulai turun. Karna Kyuhyun tak menemukan siapapun dan ia khawatir pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk kembali dan mencoba memutar balik agar dapat kembali ke jalan raya.

"Minnie, Minnie!" Kyuhyun memangil – mangil nama sungmin karna ia lihat sungmin tidak ada dalam mobil, ia mulai panik mencari Sungmin.

"Minnie kau dimana chagi! Minnie!" Pangil Kyuhyun lagi, namun tetap tidak ada yg menyahut.

Tik Tik Tik

Sementara air hujan mulai turun dan membasahi bumi yg kering, Kyuhyun semakin panik. Kemana perginya Sungmin apalagi saat ini hujan mulai turun, lalu Kyuhyun melihat sebuah rumah tua yg tak jauh dari mobilnya di parkir. Ia berfikiran kalau Sungmin mungkin kesana untuk meminta bantuan, tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah itu dan memarkirkannya di depan rumah itu.

Ceklek… krieet….

"Minnie? Kau di dalam chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan melangkah perlahan memasuki rumah tua yg tampak kosong itu.

"Haloo apa ada orang?Minnie?" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi, namun tetap tidak ada sahutan. Sampai ia mendengar suara yg cukup aneh.

"Siapa disitu? Ada orang di sini?" Kyuhyun masih memangil – mangil seseorang yg mungkin tinggal di tempat itu, tapi tidak ada yg menjawab. Perlahan suara itu semakin jelas.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju asal suara aneh itu yg berada di kamar paling belakang di rumah tua itu, ia berjalan dengan hati – hati di rumah kosong dan gelap itu. dan saat ia membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan ia melihat sosok seseorang tengah mengigil di pojok ruangan.

"Aigoo Minnie? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Sungmin.

"K-kyu..." Ucap Sungmin pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ne chagi wae? Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"N-ne d-dingin" JawabSsungmin terbata, tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Pakai jaketku ne?" Kyuhyun melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Sungmin. Namun Sungmin masih menggigil.

"K-kyu d-dingin." Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya, Kyuhyun yg awalnya kaget kini balas memeluk Sungmin mencoba menghangatkannya

"Sudah hangat?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin . Dan Sungmin hanya menganguk matanya mulai terpejam.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat sosok Sungmin yg tertidur dalam dekapannya, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat wajah mereka sangat dekat. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengelus pipi Sungmin, dan tanpa sadar Sungmin mendesah mendapat sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun meski hanya di pipi.

"K-kyu d-d-dingin."Sungmin membuka matanya, badannya makin menggigil.

"Apa yg harus ku lakukan minie? " Kyuhyun menjadi panik dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"B-buka b-bajumu" Suruh Sungmin yg membuat kyuhyun kaget, tapi akhirnya ia menuruti perintah Sungmin. Kini Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan keadaan dirinya yg topless. XD

"Sudah hangat?"T anya Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin kini merasa hangat, tapi sebaliknya Kyuhyun merasa kedinginan.

Sungmin yg merasakan kalau Kyuhyun mulai kedinginan berfikir tentang sesuatu, orang yg terkena hipotermia cara mengobatinya adalah menghangatkannya dengan suhu tubuh. Maka dari itu ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membuka bajunya lalu memeluknya, jika Kyuhyun dibiarkan dia juga bisa terkena hipotermia seperti Sungmin sekarang.

"Minnie a-apa yg kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget ketika Sungmin tiba – tiba saja bangun dan membuka kancing kemeja putihnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kedinginan." Jawab Sungmin setelah dia membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat diam melihat Sungmin.*kyu terpesona sama umin XD *

DEG!

Saat itu juga, Kyuhyun merasakan debaran jantungnya dan Sungmin berdebar bersamaan dengan irama yg sama – sama cepat. Sungmin kini memeluknya dengan keadaan tubuh bagian atas yg sama2 polos, di tengah derasnya hujan dan dinginnya udara. Seketika semua menjadi panas saat gejolak tak mampu lagi tertahan, semua menjadi hilang kendali. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya mereka terhanyut dalam permanian cinta.

TBC

Tinggal 1 part lgi END deh^^  
gomawo buat yang udah review..


	3. Chapter 3

FF KyuMin/ Try To Love You/ GS / Part 3

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Other Cast : Donghae (namja)  
Yesung (namja)  
Ryeowook (yeoja)  
Jessica Jung (yeoja  
Seo Jo Hyun (yeoja)  
Jung Yonghwa (namja)  
Ratting : M  
Genre : Romance  
Disclaimer : FF ini asalnya remake dari FF saya juga sih, cuman tadinya SiBum dirubah jadi KyuMin. Jadi mohon maaf kalau nanti ada nama Siwon dan Kibum yg belum sempet saya edit.

Warning : DLDR, Gaje, typo bertebaran, bahasa yg berantakan dan segala kekurangan lainnya

^^KyuMin Love^^

Still Author poV

Saat itu juga, Kyuhyun merasakan debaran jantungnya dan Sungmin berdebar bersamaan dengan irama yg sama – sama cepat. Sungmin kini memeluknya dengan keadaan tubuh bagian atas yg sama2 polos, di tengah derasnya hujan dan dinginnya udara. Seketika semua menjadi panas saat gejolak tak mampu lagi tertahan, semua menjadi hilang kendali. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya mereka terhanyut dalam permanian cinta.

"Emmphh.." Sungmin melenguh tertahan saat Kyuhyun mulai meremas bagian sensitive di tubuh atasnya. Sementara bibirnya masih di lumat Kyuhyun dengan ganas.

Suara erangan dan desahan halus memenuhi kamar di pojok rumah tua itu, keadaan kamar yg agak kotor dan berantakan tak menjadi kendala bagi mereka memadu cinta.

"Mmhh kyuhh.." Sungmin mendesah agak keras saat Kyuhyun menciumi lehernya, tangan Sungmin meremas rambut belakang kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih bekerja membuat tanda di leher Sungmin sementara tangannya mulai meraba ke paha mulus Sungmin yg tengah memakai hot pans.

Ciuman Kyuhyun kembali berpindah ke bibir, menekan dengan lembut bibir plump itu.

"Mmhh..kyuh..ahh" Sungmin mendesah saat bibir Kyuhyun akhirnya berpindah ke dadanya. Menciumi ke-2 buah dadanya.

Bibir Kyuhyun sibuk dengan buah dada Sungmin sebelah kiri, sementara yg kanan ia remas dengan gemas, membuat Sungmin mendesah hebat dan tubuhnya mengelinjang merasakan nikmat.

"Shhh ahh kyuhh.." Sungmin tak hentinya mendesah karna mendapat service dari Kyuhyun. Akalnya sudah tak mampu ia gunakan, saat ini semu yg ada di benaknya hanyalah hasratnya yg menggebu seiring dengan permainan cintanya dengan Kyuhyun.

SRET!

Secara tiba – tiba Sungmin membalikan posisinya, hingga kini ia yg berada di atas menindih perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yg kaget hanya bisa terdiam saat Sungmin mulai melumat bibirnya ganas dan tangannya membelai dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Mmhh..ahhmm.." Kyuhyun mendesah saat Sungmin memelintir nipplenya yg sudah menegang, sebelah tangan Kyuhyun ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tak terbaring di lantai. Sementara yg satunya Kyuhyun gunakan untuk membelai punggung telanjang Sungmin.

Ciuman panas ini Sungmin yg mendominasi, Kyuhyun hanya membiarkannya dan sesekali membalas lumatan isterinya. Saliva sudah mengalir dari mulut mereka turun hingga ke dagu dan leher mereka, sesekali mereka melepas pagutan bibir untuk menarik nafas sebelum ciuman panas itu mereka lanjutkan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai membalikan posisinya lagi, hingga kini Sungmin sudah kembali berada di bawah tubuhnya. Tangan Kyuhyun kembali membelai pelan paha dalam Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mendesah tertahan karna ciuman mereka yg belum juga terhenti.

"Ahhmm…mmhh.." Desah tertahan Sungmin.

Kini tangan Kyuhyun sibuk membuka hot pans yg Sungmin kenakan, sementara bibirnya amsih asyik mengulum dan menghisap bibir Sungmin yg kini sudah sangat merah akibat ciuman dashyat mereka.

"Chagi kau sudah basah." Ucap Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan membelai perlahan daerah paling sensitive di tubuh Sungmin.

"Ahhh kyuhh.." Sungmin mendesah geli.

Permainan pun kembali berlanjut, kini Kyuhyun sibuk menciumi tubuh atas Sungmin sementara tangan sebelah kirinya mengelus – elus paha mulus Sungmin dan tangan sebelah kananya tengah berusaha melepaskan celananya yg sudah terasa sangat sempit.

"Ahhh..ohh..ahh kyuhh.." Sungmin sedari tadi hanya mendesah menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun yg tengah menandai seluruh tubuhnya

"Sshh..ahh.." Kyuhyun ikut mendesah saat batang miliknya telah terbebas dan langsung ia gesek – gesekan dengan daerah sensitive Sungmin.

"Kyuhh ahh..j-jangann ngghh menggodakuhh!" Protes Sungmin di sela desahannya.

"Manjakan milikku chagi, setelah itu kita akan bermain ke permianan inti." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

"Ngghh baik.." Jawab Sungmin sambil mendesah.

Sungmin memposisikan diri di depan milik Kyuhyun yg sudah sangat tegang dan mengeluarkan pre-cum. Dengan agak ragu Sungmin meraih benda milik Kyuhyun dan mulai mengurutnya perlahan, Kyuhyun mengerang dan memjamkan matanya merasakan pijatan lembut di miliknya yg tegang.

"Shhh kau pintarr..ahh..lebih keras minn." Desah Kyuhyun menikmati service tangan mulus Sungmin di miliknya.

Sungmin menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun, sungmin langsung mengocok milik Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengerang dan mendesah keras.

"Ahhh..shh ganti dengan mulutmu!" Perintah Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

Sungmin yg sepertinya sudah sangat di kuasai nafsu mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun, dengan cepat ia meraup milik Kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya dengan lembut.

"Argghhh..shhh..hisap!" Kyuhyun kembali mengerang dan mendesah, lalu menyuruh Sungmin untuk menghisap miliknya untuk mempercepat ia cum.

Sungmin langsung menghisap kuat milik Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun pun mengerang keras. Klimaksnya hampir tiba, Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan Sungmin untuk memijat twinsball miliknya.

"Arggghh minnieeehh!" Kyuhyun memuntahkan cairannya dalam mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin dan menindihnya kemudian mencium Sungmin, meminta cairannya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari kalau Kyuhyun tengah memposisikan miliknya di opening miliknya yg masih virgin itu.

"Akkhh.." Sungmin memkik cukup keras saat Kyuhyun mendorong miliknya secara tiba – tiba.

"Mianhae, gwencanha?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan keadaan Sungmin.

"Gwencanha, teruskan Kyu." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun kembali mendorong miliknya agar masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam vagina Sungmin.

Sungmin meringis merasakan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya, tangannya mencengkram pungungg Kyuhyun.

"Ughh.." Kyuhyun sedikit kekusahan memasukan batang miliknya yg besar. Dengan sekali dorongan keras akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat memasukan miliknya.

"Ahhh.." Sungmin mendesah merasakan milik Kyuhyun masuk.

Mereka terdiam untuk membiasakan keadaan, setelah itu Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan pingulnya pelahan. Sungmin meringis menahan sakit sekaligus nikmat yg ia rasakan dari bagian bawah tubuhnya yg tengah di genjot Kyuhyun.

"Ohh ahh kyuhh~~l-lebiihh ahh cepatt!"

Kyuhyun segera menambah kecepatan genjotannya, membuat Sungmin mendesah dan menjerit tiap kali Kyuhyun mengenai sweet spotnya. Mulut Kyuhyun mulai bekerja kembali mengulum buah dada Sungmin yg seadari tadi menganggur.

"Ahhhh~Kyuhhyunn-ahh.." Sungmin mendesah memangil nama Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun semakin menambah kecepatan genjotanya hingga kini tubuh Sungmin ikut bergerak seirama dengan tempo sodokan Kyuhyun.

Setengah jam Kyuhyun mengenjot Sungmin, namun ia belum mendapat klimaksnya lagi. Sementara Sungmin sudah mulai kelelahan karna terus mendesah dan menjerti

"Kyuhh~ah~ah aku lelahh.." Rengek Sungmin.

"Sshh sebentarr lagihh ahh." Kyuhyun menjawab di sela desahannya.

Sungmin yg sudah kelelahan hanya mampu mendesah pelan dan pasrah pada Kyuhyun yg masih mengenjotnya. Sungmin mulai merasakan milik Kyuhyun berkedut di dalam vaginanya. Tanda kalau Kyuhyun akan segera mencapai klimaksnya.

"Akuuhh datangg ahhh!" Kyuhyun melenguh dan menyemrpotkan benihnya ke rahim Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan hangat memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lalu menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Nado saranghae, Kyu." Balas Sungmin lalu tertidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Author poV end.

Sungmin poV

Apa yg terjadi semalam? Benarkah aku melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun? Ya Tuhan, aku tak menyangka Kyuhyun menyentuhku juga.

"Ngghh" Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah bangun, aku menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Pagi chagi." Ucapku lembut.

"Eh minnie? K-kenapa..." Ia tampaknya terkejut, sama hal nya dengan aku tadi. Kami tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

"Wae? Umm kajja kita berpakaian lalu pulang. Aku rasa aku ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah saja, bersamamu." Ucapku lagi sambil beranjak untuk memakai kembali pakaianku yg berserakan.

"B-baiklah."

Aku hanya tersenyum, Kyuhyun terlihat canggung sekali. Aku kini mulai bisa menerima dan mencintainya. Sekarang aku sudah bisa menerima Kyuhyun,. Tapi aku takkan melupakan Donghae, ia akan selalu hidup dalam hatiku sebagai orang yg pernah mengisi hariku dan kucintai.

**********************

SKIP TIME

1 bulan berlalu, aku mulai merasakan dampak (?) perbuatan Kyuhyun padaku saat di rumah tua itu. ya aku sedang hamil sekarang, awalnya aku pikir hanya masuk angin tapi setelah ku chek, aku positive hamil dan usia kandunganku 3 minggu. Sungguh tidak di percaya, aku hamil secepat ini.

"Chagi dari mana saja eumm? Aku mencarimu." Tanya Kyuhyun saat aku sudah kembali ke rumah.

"Aku dari dokter." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Dokter? Kau sakit chagi?" Mendengar jawabanku Kyuhyun khawatir dan kembali bertanya.

"Anio, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja." Jawabku, aku ingin lihat bagaimana exspressinya mendengar kalau aku hamil.

"Memastikan apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku hamil, dan usianya sudah 3 minggu." Dan akhirnya aku memberitahukan alasan ku ke dokter untuk memastikan apa? yaitu kehamilanku.

"Jjinjja?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Eumm." Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun terdiam, wajahnya menganbarkan exspressi yg kaget. Aku pun sama saat pertama dokter memberitahuku, tapi pada akhirnya aku senang. Entah dengan Kyuhyun, apa dia akan senang atau malah tidak?

"Gomawo chagiya!" Ia lengsung memelukku setelah sesaat terdiam.

"Cheonmaneyo." Aku pun membalas pelukannya. Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat senang mendengar berita aku hamil.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak memintaku untuk mengantarmu ke dokter? Kau sengaja eoh mau memberiku kejutan?" Tanyanya sambil mencubit hidungku.

"Aww appo! Hem aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku hamil, aku kira hanya masuk angin biasa." Jawabku sambil memainkan kancing kemejanya.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh terlalu berat bekerja. Aku akan memperkerjakan pembantu untuk membantumu,ne?" Kyuhyun menasehatiku, resiko orang hamil pasti akan sering di nasehati.

"Ah tidak usah, aku masih bisa." Tolakku halus.

"Tidak boleh menolak! Kalau tidak nanti ku hukum, mau aku hukum?" Ia menyeringai, aku mengerti apa yg ia maksud dengan 'hukuman'.

"Ah ani, ya sudah terserah padamu saja." Ucapku mempoutkan bibirku.

Akhirnya aku akan menjadi seorang ibu, aku akan takkan kesepian lagi nanti jika Kyuhyun bekerja. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan memiliki malaikat kecil yg tampan, atau mungkin cantik? Aku sangat senang sampai tak mampu mengambarkan perasaanku sendiri.

Sungmin poV end

Yonghwa poV.

Sudah hampir berjalan 3 bulan, tapi kenapa aku masih belum bisa menemukan kelemahan Cho corp ini? kalau begini caranya aku harus mencari cara lain untuk menjatuhkan Cho corp dan membangun kembali Jung corp.

"Oppa, Seohyun menunggumu di luar. Katanya kau memangilnya?" Jessica datang dan memberitahuku tentang kedatangan Seohyun, aku memang memangilnya kemari. Tak di sangka, ternyata selama ini kami memiliki tujuan yang sama. Yaitu menghancurkan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Suruh dia masuk, dan temui aku disini."

"Baik oppa, Seohyun ayo kemari."

"Gomawo Jess eonni. Oppa, ada apa kau memangilku kemari?" Tanyanya yg kini berdiri di hadapanku.

"Hanya ingin membicarakan rencana kita, ayo silahkan duduk ." Ucapku mempersilahkan Seohyun duduk.

"Gomawo, rencana kita untuk menghancurkan Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya setelah ia duduk.

"Ne" Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Sejujurnya aku mengajaknya bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui kalau dia juga memiliki dendam dengan Kyuhyun itu hanya alasan belaka. Aku mengajaknya bekerja sama karna aku jatuh cinta dengannya, dan tentu juga untuk membantuku membalas dendam dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, jadi sebenarnya apa rencanamu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin kau mendekati Kyuhyun lagi, kita akan menjebaknya." Jawabku sambil menyeringai.

"Menjebak? Menjebak bagaimana?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ini mungkin takkan menghancurkan perusahaannya, tapi ini akan menghancurkan hatinya, kehidupannya dan juga rumah tangganya dan pada akhirnya perusahaannya akan ikut hancur." Jawabku masih dengan senyum misteriusku.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, kau ingin aku membunuh istrinya? Begitukah?" Sesaat aku tertawa, ternyta dia belum mengerti benar.

"Kemari akan ku bisikan sesuatu padamu."

Seohyun pun mendekat, aku membisikan rencanaku. Lalu setelah itu aku menggigit kecil telinganya, membuatnya sedikit mengerang. Dan ia menatapku dengan tatapan 'apa kau sudah gila?' dan aku hanya menyeringai.

"Bagaimana Seo?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan persetujuannya.

"B-baiklah." Dan jawabannya merupakan lampu hijau selanjutnya rencana pertamaku pun di mulai.

Yonghwa poV end

_(Angela)_

_Nooreul choeum bon geu sunganeul saenggakhae  
han sunggan gaseumi moonoyeohsooji  
jiwoebeorigin neon janinhagedo  
nomu areumdaun sarang_

_You're my angle wishper softly  
dajonghan soksagimeun i love every day  
honja mane seulpeum kkumesseo ggaeji anhgil godohae_

Naneun gwaenchanhajyeo neul geuraewasseo  
hangsang dwiehman isseodo ireohke haengbokhande  
Doo noonmoori na ni nongdamedo chagawoon geu  
eolgoolloman ne gyeote meomoolleoya hanigga

Author pov

Dari setetes air yg hina manusia tercipta, berkembang menjadi darah sebelum akhirnya tumbuh menjadi daging. Dan pada saatnya tiba Tuhan meniupkan roh ke dalam gumpalan daging yg berada di dalam perut sang ibu, usia kandungan Sungmin kini sudah menginjak 5 bulan. Dan ia mulai merasakan adanya pergerakan di dalam perutnya.

"Akhh chagi sakit." Keluh Sungmin ketika ia merasa bayi dalam perutnya menendangnya dari dalam.

"Aigoo aegy appa kenapa nendang umma? Kasian umma jadi sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun berbicara pada bayinya yg ada dalam perut Sungmin.

"Aegy tenang ya, kita akan segera bertemu." Ucap Sungmin mengekus pelan perutnya yg mulai membuncit.

" , silahkan masuk." Ucap seorang suster.

"Baik." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu mengikuti suster itu masuk ke dalam ruang USG.

Other side...

"Seo, apa kau sudah memeriksakan kandunganmu?" Tanya Yonghwa lembut.

"Untuk apa aku memeriksakan kandunganku? " Balas Seohyun ketus.

"Tentu saja untuk mengetahui perkembangan aegy kita." Jawab Yonghwa masih dengan suara yg lembut

"Aegy kita?! Dia aegymu Jung Yonghwa! Dia bukan aegyku! Aku takkan mengakuinya!" Teriak Seohyun marah. Sementara Yonghwa hanya memandang Seohyun dengan tatapan bersalah.

Seohyun tengah hamil 3 bulan, semula ini merupakan rencananya dan Yonghwa. Tapi nyatanya Yonghwa berbohong, dia melakukan itu untuk menjadikan Seohyun istrinya. Dan karna terpaksa akhirnya Seohyun menerima penawaran Yonghwa.

"Jung Yonghwa sialan itu menipuku! " Rutuk Seohyun dalam hati.

"Bersabarlah." Jessica menenangkan Seohyun yg tengah marah - marah.

"Tenang kau bilang?! Sepupumu yg bejat itu telah menipuku! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!" Bentak Seohyun.

"Tapi kau kan tetap bisa menjalankan rencanamu. Yonghwa oppa akan sibuk untuk menjatuhkan Cho corp, karna dia kini telah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan saingan Cho corp." Jelas Jessica.

"Maksudmu eonni?" Tanya Seohyun.

"Jebaklah Kyuhyun, katakan kau mengandung anaknya." Jawab Jessica sambil menyeringai .

"Dia takkan semudah itu percaya eonni." Seohyun meragukan rencana Jessica.

"Kyuhyun memang takkan percaya, tapi istrinya pasti akan percaya. Kau harus meyakinkan istrinya kalau tengah mengandung anak Kyuhyun." Ucap Jessica lagi, Seohyun tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah,akan ku lakukan idemu itu." Seohyun akhirnya menyutujui ide yang Jessica berikan.

Back to KyuMin...

Sekarang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang di perjalanan pulang menuju rumah mereka, keduanya tak hentinya tersenyum mengingat perkataan dokter. Mereka sudah tidak sabar menunggu lahirnya malaikat kecil mereka ke dunia.

"Chagi apa kau senang?" Tanya Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Sangat, aku sangat senang." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aegy,baik – baikya dalam perut umma sampai waktunya nanti kau terlahir ke-dunia." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Appa juga sangat menantikan kehadiranmu aegy, cepatlah terlahir kedunia. Kau akan jadi penerus appa untuk menjalankan perusahaan." Kyuhyun berkata sambil ikut mengelus perut Sungmin

"Dia akan menjadi pengusaha yg lebih sukses dari appanya." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Author poV end

Seohyun poV.

Hari ini aku akan menemui Kyuhyun, seperti ide Jessica eonni aku akan bilang kalau aku tengah mengandung anak Kyuhyun. Aku harap kyuhyun dapat percaya, setidaknya jika Kyuhyun tidak percaya biar istrinya yg percaya.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah mewah yg Jessica eonni bilang kalau itu adalah rumah Kyuhyun dan juga istrinya, aku pernah melihat istrinya saat mereka tengah berada di kedai ice cream dekat taman. Ku akui memang dia manis, tapi tak lebih cantik dariku. *hoeekks*

"Nuguseyo?" Pembantu yg membukakan pintu bertanya.

"Aku teman Tuan Cho, apa dia ada?" Jawabku tanpa menyebutkan namaku.

"Ne, anda siapa?" Pembantu itu menanyakan namaku, aku tak mungkin bilang kalau aku ini Jung Seohyun atau pun Seo jo hyun.

"Oh ne, katakan saja Nyonya Jung yg datang. Tuan mu pasti tahu." Ucapku.

"Ne chamkamman gidarijuseyo." Pembantu itu menyuruhku untuk menunggu.

Dari dalam terdengar pembantu itu sedang berbicara pada seseorang, mungkin Kyuhyun. karna aku mendengar suara namja tapi samar – samar. Tak berapa lama pembantu itu kembali.

"Nyonya Jung, silahkan masuk." Pembantu itu mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Gomawo." Ucapku lalu segera menemui Kyuhyun di ruang tamu.

"S-seohyun?!" Kyuhyun kaget, ia takkan menyangka kalau Nyonya Jung itu aku.

"Annyeonghaeyo Kyuhyun -ssi, orenmane." Sapaku pada Kyuhyun, ia terlihat masih shock.

"D-dari mana kau tahu rumahku? dan, dan untuk apa kau kamri?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Aku kemari untuk meminta pertangung jawabanmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapku penuh penekanan, kyuhyun semakin terkejut.

"A-apa maksud ucapanmu? P-pertanggung jawaban apa!?" Tanyanya panik, exspresi ketakutannya sangatlah lucu.

"Chagi, siapa yg datang?" Terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari arah dapur, sepertinya istrinya.

"Bukan siapa – siapa." Jawab Kyuhyun bohong.

"Itu pasti istrimu, aku akan menemuinya. Meminta restu agar kita dapat menikah."

SRET!

Sial! Kyuhyun menahanku dan menarikku keluar

"Lepaskan! Ya Cho Kyuhyun! sakit!" Aku meronta dari cengkraman tangannya.

"Diam dan ikut aku!" Bentaknya, aku pun hanya dapat mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Kau mau mengusirku seperti 1 tahun lalu saat di restoran hah?!" Emosiku memuncak.

"Pergi dari sini! Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu, pertangung jawaban apa yg kau maksud?!Kau pasti sudah gila!" Bentaknya tak kalah keras dariku.

"Ya aku memang gila! Gila karnamu! Aku tengah mengandung anakmu Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kau gila! Kita tidak pernah tidur bersama! Itu bukan anakku! Bahkan margamu kini Jung, berarti kau sudah menikah dengan namja dari keluarga Jung!" Seperti perkiraanku Kyuhyun takkan percaya begitu saja padaku.

"Aku terpaksa menikah dengan namja dari keluarga Jung itu karna aku malu! Aku malu menangung ini semua! Aku hamil tanpa seorang suami? Apa yg akan orang bicarakan tentangku?!"

Akhirnya pertengkaran hebat antara aku dan Kyuhyun tak dapat terelakan. Berbagai kebohongan yg aku ciptakan ku lontarkan agar Kyuhyun dapat percaya, namun tetap saja dia tak mau mempercayaiku.

"Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Ucapku final.

"Tidak akan! Itu bukan anakku!" Cho Kyuhyun benar – benar namja yg keras kepala.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kalian terus mengatakan hal – hal yg tak ku mengerti." Tanpa sadar, ternyata seorang yeoja yg sepertinya sedang hamil mendengarkan pertengkaraanku dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ani chagi, tidak ada apa – apa. hanya sedikit salah paham, kau masuk dan istirahat saja ne." Ucap Kyuhyun sangat lembut pada yeoja yg pasti istrinya itu.

"Tidak. Dia harus tahu yg sebenarnya, Nyonya Cho perkenalkan Seohyun imnida. Saat ini aku tengah hamil anak dari suamimu, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun." Akhirnya aku mengatakannya pada istrinya, aku harap dia akan percaya.

"Tidak! Dia bohong Minnie, jangan dengarkan yeoja ini! dia mungkin sudah gila!" Kyuhyun segera membantah perkataanku.

"Aku tidak bohong, aku mantan kekasih Kyuhyun yg dulu dia tinggalakn untuk menikah denganmu." Ucapku lagi tak mau kalah.

Seohyun poV end.

kyuhyun pov

"Aku tidak bohong, aku mantan kekasih kyuhyun yg dulu dia tinggalakn untuk menikah denganmu."

Beraninya Seohyun berbohong, apa dia masih mengharapkanku? Padahal 1 tahun lalu aku sudah memberinya penjelasan. Ku kira dia mengerti dan bisa merelakannku, tapi di saat aku mulai merasakan kebahagiaanku bersama Sungmin dia malah datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

"K-kyu, a-apa benar dia mantanmu?" Tanya Sungmin, aku hanya diam tak dapat menjawab.

"Jawab Kyu, katakan yg sebenarnya." Seohyun malah mendesakku.

"Ayo Kyu jawab, benar yeoja ini mantan yeojachingumu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi dengan mata yg sudah berkaca2.

"Ne, d-dia mantanku. Tapi aku sudah tidak memiliki rasa apapun terhadapnya, saat ini yg ada hanya kau Minnie. Ku mohon percayalah padaku!" Aku pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin, berharap ia mau percaya.

"Nyonya Cho, aku harap kau bisa menyuruh suamimu untuk bertanggung jawab. Karna aku tengah mengandung anaknya." Seohyun malah menekan Sungmin, aku yakin Sungmin pasti shock sekarang.

"Arrgghhh sakit! Kyu perutku sakit!" Sungmin mengerang kesakitan pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan aegyku.

"Chagi gwencanha?! Kita ke dokter sekarang ne?" Aku pun panik dan segera menahan tubuh Sungmin yg hampir terjatuh.

"Ani, aegy kita menendang perutku lagi. akhh sakit!"

Sungmin masih mengerang kesakitan, sementara Seohyun tampak tersenyum licik. Spertinya ia puas telah membuat istriku menderita dan menghancurkan kebahagiaanku.

"Sebaiknya bawa dia ke rumah sakit" Ucap Seohyun.

"Arrgghh tidak! Bawa saja aku ke kamar dan pangil dokterr akkhh" Lagi - lagi Sungmin tidak mau di ajak ke dokter, aku pun menuruti perkataannya.

"Sebentar ya chagi, aku sudah menelpon dokter Kibum. Sebentar lagi dia kemari, tahan ya sayang." Aku berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yg kesakitan.

"Sepertinya suasananya kurang baik, aku akan kembali lagi esok hari saja. Nyonya Cho semoga kau tidak apa – apa, aku pemisi dulu." Pamit Seohyun, cih yeoja jalang aku tahu dia menipuku, mana mungkin dia mengandung anakku.

Tak lama setelah Seohyun pergi dokter Kibum datang dan segera memeriksa Sungmin. Aku menunggunya di luar dengan cemas, semoga tidak terjadi apa – apa pada Sungmin dan anakku yg ada dalam kandungannya.

"Tuan Cho" Dokter Kibum memangilku, aku segera menemuinya yg baru saja keluar dari kamarku dan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dok? Mereka baik - baik saja kan?" Tanyaku cemas.

"Tenang tuan, istri dan janin yg ada dalam kandungannya baik – baik saja." Jawab dokter Kibum.

"Oh syukurlah, gamsahamnida dokter." Ucapku berterima kasih.

"Ne, tapi ingat satu hal. Jangan bairkan istri anda stress atau merasa tertekan, karna itu dapat berpengaruh pada janinnya." Nasehat dokter.

"Baik dok, aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga mereka dengan seluruh nyawaku, mari aku antar ke depan."

Aku pun mengantar dokter Kibum sampai depan rumah, dan setelah itu segera kembali ke kamar untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin. Ia sedang tertidur, sepertinya karna pengaruh obat penenang yg dokter berikan.

Kyuhyun poV end.

Yonghwa poV.

Saat ini aku tengah menandatangani kontrak kesepakatan dengan Choi corp yg menyatakan mereka bersedia membantuku membangun Jung corp dengan syarat aku harus bisa merebut Cho corp dan membagi keuntungannya dengan mereka.

"Baik sudah saya tanda tangani, sekarang kita menjadi partner." Ucapku sambil menjabat tangan Tuan Cho Siwon.

"Sama – sama Tuan Jung, dan semoga rencana kita berhasil." Terlihat ia tersenyum licik. Aku balas tersnyum dengan senyuman tak kalah licik.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. " Ucapku berpamitan.

Setelah urusanku dengan Choi Siwon selesai aku segera menancap gas mobilku menuju rumah, seketika aku merasakan sesuatu yg tak enak. Aku teringat akan Seohyun, semoga hanya perasaanku saja.

"Seo! Seo!" Aku berteriak memangil Seohyun setelah tiba di ruamh.

"Oppa! Seohyun tidak ada!" Ucap Jessica menghampiriku dengan panik.

"Mwo?! Kemana dia?!" Tanyaku kaget.

"Molla oppa, aku tadi baru pulang dari kantor dan setelah ku cari dia tak ada dimanapun." Jelas Jessica.

"Aishh kemana dia pergi?! Tak sadarkah dia tengah mengandung anakku?! Penerus Jung corp nantinya!" Teriakku frustasi.

"Sabar oppa, Seo pasti kembali." Jessica berusaha menenangkanku.

"Semoga kau benar."

Yonghwa poV end.

Author poV.

Seohyun pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun, ia memaksa untuk tinggal bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tentu sangat keberatan, apa lagi Sungmin mendesaknyaa untuk menikahi Seohyun. Tapi karna itu semua permintaan Sungmin ia mana mungkin bisa menolak. Kini usia kandungan Sungmin menginjak 7 bulan sementara Seohyun kandungannya berusia 5 bulan.

"Kyuhyunnie aku ingin cake strawberry, belikan ya." Pinta seohyun manja.

"Aku tidak ada waktu membelikanmu hal itu, suruh pembantu saja. Aku harus menemani Minnie." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aku ingin Kyuhyunnie yg beli, eonni tak apakan kalau pergi chek upnya sama supir saja?" Seohyun malah meminta Sungmin untuk memeriksakan kandungannya sendiri di temani supir.

"Ne Seo, gwencanha. Kyu belikan saja apa yang Seohyun inginkan." Sungmin mengalah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun tak menemaninya kali ini.

"Gomawo eonni! Nah Kyuhyunnie tolong belikan ya, jangan lupa bilang sama ahjussinya Strawberry-nya yg segar ne." Ucap Seohyun manja.

Semenjak kehadiran Seohyun di rumahnya, Kyuhyun jadi jarang memiliki waktu untuk memperhatikan Sungmin. Seohyun selalu saja mengganggunya, Kyuhyun sempat heran. Bukankah Seohyun sudah menikah dengan namja dari keluarga jung? Tapi suaminya sama sekali tak mencarinya.

Other side..

"Yonghwa aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain – main, ini sudah 2 bulan dan kau belum berhasil menaklukan Cho corp?!"

"M-mianhae , aku sedang mencari isteriku. D-dia hilang."

"Aku tidak perduli dengan isterimu! Cepat lakukan tugasmu atau ku tarik semua saham dan investasiku di perusahaanmu!" Ancam Tuan Choi.

Yonghwa keluar dari gedung mewah Choi corporation, ia sangat marah dan kesal. Di tmbah dengan hilangnya Seohyun dan ancaman dari Choi Siwon semakin membuatnya geram, rencananya menjadi berantakkan hanya karna seorang yeoja yg berkhianat padanya.

Sungmin meminta pada Kyuhyun agar secepatnya segera menikahi Seohyun, meningat usia kandungannya dan Seohyun yg semakin mendekati waktu persalinan, dan dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menyiapkan pesta pernikahannya dengan Seohyun. 3 hari setelah Sungmin memeriksakan kandungannya.

"Minnie, aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Seohyun. Aku tidak mencintainya lagi."

"Tapi kau pernah mencintainya, lagi pula Seohyun yeoja yg baik. Dia juga tengah mengandung..."

"Cukup! Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau itu bukan anakku!"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin bertengkar. Ini hari pernikahanmu dengannya."

"Katakan, katakan kalau kau sudah melupakan Donghae hyung."

"Tidak,aku tidak pernah melupakannya. Kenapa kau mengungkitnya lagi?"

"Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu Minnie, aku tahu kepercayaanmu padaku hilang setelah semua pengakuan palsu Seohyun."

Sungmin tak kuasa menahan tangis akhirnya pecah, Kyuhyun benar. Ia telah melupakan Donghae, menganti tiap memory-nya bersama Donghae dengan memory-nya bersama Kyuhyun ,tapi saat Seohyun datang, smua memory itu hilang. Yg ada hanya hampa dan kosong.

"Kyu! Kau di mana chagi? Pendetanya sudah tiba." Teriak Seohyun dari lantai bawah.

"Aku mohon Minnie. Hentikan ini semua, aku tak ingin menikah dengannya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"M-mianhae." Dan hanya kata itu yg di ucapakan Kyuhyun sebelum ia meninggalkan Sungmin yg masih menangis.

Other side...

Drrttt drrttt drrrtt…..

Handphone Yonghwa bergetar saat ia sedang mengikuti rapat direksi bersama clientnya dan juga Choi Siwon, Yonghwa melirik ponselnya dan nama Jessica terpampang di layarnya, pasti ini sangat penting. Karna jika tidak Jessica takkan mungkin sampai menggangu rapatnya.

"Permisi, saya mau menerima telpon." Ujar Yonghwa bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Yeoboseyo, Jess ada apa?" Tanya Yonghwa.

"..."

"MWO!? Dimana tempatnya!" Yonghwa sedikit berteriak, entah apa yg di katakan Jessica padanya.

"..."

"baik aku akan segera kesana!"

PIP!

Sambungan telpon pun terputus, tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi . Yonghwa berlari menuju parkiran dan segera membawa mobilnya menjauh dari kantor. Entah kemana ia akan pergi, yg jelas setelah menerima telpon dari Jessica, Yonghwa terlihat murka.

Back to kyumin...

"Bersediakah anda Tuan Cho Kyuhyun menerima Nona Seo jo hyun menjadi pasangan anda?" Tanya pastor pada Kyuhyun.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, ia berharap Sungmin akan menghentikan pernikahannya.

"Saya ulangi mohon di perhatikan, bersediakah anda Tuan Cho Kyuhyun menerima Nona Seo jo hyun sebagai pasangan anda?" Pastor itu lagi mengulang pertanyaanya.

"A-aku..." Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"Aku bersedia." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah ia mendapat senggolan kecil dari Seohyun.

"Dan anda Nona Seo..."

"TUNGGU!HENTIKAN PERNIKAHAN KONYOL INI!"

Teriak seseorang, semua mata termasuk Kyuhyun dan Seohyun memandang ke arah asal suara itu. Dan tak di sangka Sungmin yg berteriak, membuat Kyuhyun senang sedangkan Seohyun terlihat marah.

"Minnie!" Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Sungmin dan memeluknya di hadapan semua orang.

"Kyu, aku takkan membiarkanmu menikah dengan yeoja manapun selain aku! Aku telah melupakan Donghae dan mengantikannya dengan dirimu, aku tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap dalam mata suaminya.

"SEOHYUN!"

Kini terdengar suara lain yg memangil nama Seohyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga Seohyun kaget melihat siapa yg datang, Jung Yonghwa.

"Jung y-yonghwa?" Ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Kau kaget Cho Kyuhyun ?"Tanya Yonghwa berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?!" Tanya Kyuhyun tampak tak senang dengan kahadiran Yonghwa.

"Chagi, siapa dia?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh perkenalkan Nyonya Cho, aku Jung Yonghwa anak dari pemilik perusahaan Jung dan suami dari Jung Seohyun!" Kata Yonghwa dengan angkuhnya dan penuh penekanan pada beberapa kata.

"K-kau suami Seohyun?!" Tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Ne, dan dia sedang mengandung anaku. Seohyun ayo ikut aku, kita pulang!" Jawab Yonghwa, dan segera menarik tangan Seohyun.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mencintaimu!" Seohyun menepis tangan Yonghwa yg hendak menariknya.

"JUNG SEOHYUN! Ikut aku atau akan kubunuh orang yg kau cintai!." Ancam Yonghwa sambil mencengkram tangan Seohyun.

"Akhh appo! Kyu tolong aku! Aku tidak mencintainya!" Ringis Seohyun, ia berusaha meminta bantuan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tak membantunya dan malah tak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Dia suamimu, kau harus mengikuti dia." Ucap Kyuhyun tak perduli.

Yonghwa membawa Seohyun pergi, sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hendak pulang ke rumah mereka tapi sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin.

Author poV end.

Kyuhyun poV.

Aku bersyukur akhirnya aku terbebas dari pernikahan konyol itu, semua berkat Sungmin. Tapi aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Seohyun ternyata menikah dengan Jung Yonghwa, anak dari keluarga Jung yg telah menjadi musuh keluargaku sejak lama.

"Minnie, sekarang kita kemana?" Tanyaku pada Sungmin, saat ini kami sudah berada di mobil dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Arrghh..akhh" Bukan jawaban yg kudapat, tapi malah erangan kesakitan yg ku dengar.

"Chagi gwencanhayo?! Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Aku pun panik dan segera melajukan mobilku menuju rumah sakit.

"Akhhh appo! Kyu! Argghh sakit!" Sungmin masih saja berteriak kesakitan, aku jadi semakin panik.

"Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita pasti sampai. Tenanglah chagi." Aku pun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yg berada di jok sebelahku.

"Argghhh palli! Sakit kyuhh!"

Sudah hampir 6 jam aku menunggu Sungmin, tapi belum ada tanda – tanda bayi lahir. Sedari tadi hanya ada dokter dan suster yg keluar masuk ruang persalinannya. Aku semakin khawatir, tuhan selamatkanlah ke-2 maliakatku tuhan.

"Kyu, santailah. Mereka pasti selamat." Yesung hyung yg sedari tadi menemaniku menenangkanku.

"Ne hyung, semoga kau benar." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kyu, mianhae ne aku dan Yesungie tidak bisa menemanimu sampai persalinan Minnie eonni beres. Anak kami rewel." Kata Wookie noona yg sedang mengendong anak perempuannya.

"Ne noona, gwencanha."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, kabari kami jika Minnie sudah melahirkan. Aku ingin melihat keponakanku."

"Pasti hyung."

Yesung hyung dan Wookie noona pun pergi, kini hanya tinggal aku sendiri menanti persalinan Sungmin selesai. Aku sudah menghubungi keluargaku juga Sungmin, tapi mereka saat ini sedang sibuk dengan bisnis masing – masing.

"Ah dokter, ada apa? kenapa persalinannya lama sekali?" Tanyaku pada dokter yg baru saja keluar dari ruang bersalin.

"Kami mengalami sedikit masalah, anda suaminya?" Jawab dokter itu lalu balik menanyaiku.

"Iya dok." Jawabku cepat.

"bersabarlah Tuan, mungkin akan memakan waktu dan proses yg lama." Jelas dokter itu lagi.

Dan aku pun kembali menunggu, berharap semua akan baik – baik saja. Tak hentinya ku panjatkan doa pada Tuhan untuk keselamatan 2 malaikatku, aku tak ingin kehilangan satu pun dari mereka. Apa lagi ke 2-nya, dapat di pastikan aku takkan mampu bertahan tanpa ada ke-2nya.

Hingga malam menjelang aku masih menunggu Sungmin, ya Tuhan aku benar – benar menghawatirkannya, kenapa bisa ini terjadi di saat seperti ini (?).

"Oeeekkkk oeekkk.."

Tak lama terdengar suara tangisan bayi, apa itu suara anakku? Anakku sudah terlahir ke dunia?! . Segera saja aku masuk menerobos pintu ruang persalinan. Sungmin tampak tak sadarkan diri setelah menjalani operasi cesar.

"Tuan mohon tunggu di luar, nyonya cho masih harus di jahit." Seorang suster menegurku.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan isteri dan anakku sebentar." Ucapku.

"Bayi anda sedang di bersihkan, tuan silahkan tunggu di luar," Namun suster itu tetap menyuruhku keluar.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku meninggalkan ruang bersalin dan kembali menunggu Sungmin dan bayiku di luar, semoga sungmin segera sadar. Aku tak sabar ingin mengendong anakku, akhirnya aku menjadi seorang appa.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruang bersalin terbuka, terlihat seorang suster berjalan kearahku sambil membawa sebuah buntalan berwarna biru di gendongannya. Aku segera bangkit dan menghampiri suster itu.

"Selamat tuan anak anda namja, meski bayi anda lahir premature tapi ia sehat." Suster itu menyerahkan padaku buntalan yg ada di gendongannya. Dengan perasaan bahagia dan terharu aku mengendong anakku, meraih tangan mungilnya dan mengecupnya.

Tahukah kau nak, appa sangat bahagia kau terlahir ke dunia. Kau akan menjadi penerus appa kelak, kau akan jadi seorang yg tampan dan berwibawa, menjadi pemimpin yg di segani. Kau adalah putraku, dan namamu adalah Cho Sunghyun.

"T-terima kasih sus." Ucapku menahan tangis haru kebahagiaan.

"Anda bisa menemui isteri anda tuan, sebentar lagi ia akan sadar." Ucap suster itu lalu berlalu pergi.

Aku segera masuk kembali ke ruang bersalin sambil mengendong anakku, Sungmin masih terbrang lemah. Aku mengenggam tangannya, betapa bahagianya aku saat ini. Karna Tuhan telah menyelamatkan 2 malaikatku.

"Nghhh Kyu." Sungmin mulai sadar.

"Minnie, lihat ini aegy kita." Ucapku tersenyum, Sungmin memandangku dengan tatapan kebahagiaan.

"Aku ingin mengendongnya Kyu." Pinta Sungmin.

"Jangan, kau masih lemah." Larangku, tapi aku membaringkan bayi kami di sebelahnya.

"Dia begitu tampan." Sungmin menteskan air mata harunya, ia tersenyum memandang sosok mungil malaikat kami.

"Ne, ia sangat tampan dan manis." Lanjutku.

"Kau sudah memberinya nama?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu, namanya Cho Sunghyun. " Jawabku.

Dan saat itu adalah saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku, kini semuanya lengkap. Aku memiliki keluarga kecil yg indah, orang – orang yg mengganggu kami pun kini telah pergi. Ini saatnya untukku menyusun masa depan bersama keluarga kecil bahagiaku.

Kyuhyun poV end.

Author poV

5 tahun berlalu, saat – saat mendebarkan telah mereka lewati. Kini adalah awal kehidupan yg baru dengan tambahan anggota keluarga baru. Saat ini umur Sunghyun sudah menginjak usia 5 tahun, dan ia tumbuh menjadi anak yg sehat dan pintar.

"Chagi aku pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun yg baru saja tiba.

"Sebentar, aku sedang di kamar Sunghyun." Sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju laintai 2, ia ingin menemui istri dan anaknya.

"Minnie?" Pangil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sshttt.. Sunghyun baru tidur, kau jngan membuatnya bangun." Ucap Sungmin sambil berbisik karna takut Sunghyun terbangun.

"Arraseo, kajja kita keluar." Ajak Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang setelah memastikan Sunghyun benar - benar tertidur.

"Ada apa kau memangilku?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Anio, hanya merindukanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Tiap hari kan kita bertemu? " Ucap Sungmin.

"Tetap saja aku rindu." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Jung? Kau menemukan mereka?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku hanya mendapat kabar kalau Yonghwa kembali bangkrut karna tak berhasil merebut perusahaan milikku. Dan setelah itu mereka pindah." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Pindah? Kemana?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Entahlah, mungkin LA." Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Setelah kejadian dimana Seohyun berusaha menipu Kyuhyun, lalu Yonghwa muncul dan membawa Seohyun. Itulah terakhir kalinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melihat Yonghwa dan Seohyun, setelah itu mereka menghilang bak di telan bumi.

Sementara Jessica sepupu Yonghwa, memutuskan untuk menjual sahamnya dan kembali ke LA, sebelumnya Jessica sempat bercerita sedikit tentang rencana kakak sepupunya itu. Namun gagal karna Yonghwa jatuh cinta pada Seohyun dan itu membuatnya lupa akan rencananya mengahancurkan Kyuhyun dan membalaskan dendam appanya. Jessica juga mengingatkan kalau Yonghwa pasti akan kembali suatu saat nanti untuk menuntaskan dendamnya pada Kyuhyun dan keluarganya.

FIN

Ending yang geje kah? Yah maklum, ini FF waktu zaman – zaman pertama kali debut. Jadi yah masih abal banget (ampe sekarang pun masih abal) ahahaha XD


End file.
